


Meant To Be

by IownTheNight



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IownTheNight/pseuds/IownTheNight
Summary: Archie Andrews needs to do everything in his power to keep his mother and all the people he loves safe. But what happens when the only way to keep peace in his town is to marry the one and only Veronica Lodge...





	1. This is who I am Now

Chapter 1:

No, I did not choose this life, non if it. I did not wanted this for me or my family, but the stupid decisions that my father made pulled me into this life of emptiness. I used to be happy, I had my mother, I had my friends, I had everything I ever wanted...all of it is gone. I had to trade it all just to keep them safe. No, I do not regret it but God knows I miss it. 

I can still feel his presence right here. Right next to me. I can still smell his alltime favorite cologne. His collection of old books staring at me from the shelves that hang neatly from the wall. Now I only have memories of all the things I saw and heard inside this peculiar room. The desk were many contracts were signed. The bar in the corner were many glasses of whiskey were served, the chairs in front of me were many men sat and asked for favors...and indeed favors were granted. 

He wanted me to learn everything about his business, and I refused more than one time because this is exactly what I did not want for me, to be a slave of this dark and lonely life. 

It has only been eight months since he was murdered by the orders of his best friend, but my father Fred Andrews will never be forgotten by this town. 

"So, as I was saying,...without a doubt I would consider this deal, I mean this could really work.If you are trying to get the family business to be once and for all complety legitimate, this is a step towards the right direction"

My dearest friend Jughead. The only one left. The only person I have right now. My advisor. The only one really aware of what is going on. Since I became the head of this family he has been with me helping me and guiding me thru all of it.There is no one else I can trust. Since Betty Cooper came into his life, he has become the happiest person alive. He mentions her only a hundred times everytime we talk like the brothers we consider our selves to be. 

"Jug, you are seriously telling me to consider accepting this deal with the Lodges? You know Hiram cannot be trusted."

"Look at the bigger picture Archie. Hiram Lodge wants the protection and connections of the Andrews so he cannot be questioned everytime they illegally purchases real-estate. That is how he makes his money. He creates colonies and then sells them for much more. If you give him this, he will want more, but then again you can have more too. Little by little you can start getting rid of all those properties your dad stole while all eyes are on Hiram. "

"How long do you think it will take me to make this business completely legitimate"

"Five years tops"

Five years. Five long years untill I can get my life back. 

"And how do I know he will not betray me and kill my mother or you? "

"Because.... there is a catch"

"What do you mean?"

" Veronica Lodge"

"Who?"

"Veronica Lodge is Hiram Lodge's daughter, marry her Archie"

Me? Get married?.Has he lost his damn mind.

" What? are you insane?"

"Hear me out"

"NO!"

"Andrews"

" Damn it Jones I said NO!"

How could he possibly ask that? Specially knowing my past? Knowing how hearbroken I might still be. 

" Archie, I know this brings back memories, but what happend to you was in hight school, you are 28 years old, It has been 10 years"

" Yeah well, it still hurts like hell"

" look. I know that its not ideal, but that way you will have something that belongs to Hiram, therefore he will think twice before doing something against anybody you care about. Think about your mom.Veronica Lodge is your only guarantee that he will keep his word"

"And how the hell am I supposed to make this happend?, I have never met her"

" Hiram is a business man. He will offer money for your protection and connections, refuse and tell him you want to become part of his family. That you desire to marry his daughter"

"Damn it Jug what is this?, we are in 2018 for God's sake"

"Hiram Lodge is an Old School kind of man. His ambition will probably bring him closer to the idea. "

"Its not that easy Jughead, I mean we are talking about his daughter, I dont think I can manage to be sentimentally attached to someone".

" nobody is talking about love. You are both adults, its just an arrangement between two people Archie. "

If this miserable life has teached me something, is that usually Jughead Jones is never wrong.This might not be what I want but I need a guarantee that He will not harm any of the people I care about, specially my mother. How did it come to this?. This life has no way out, it only keeps dragging me deeper into the abyss.

"Fine. Set a meeting with Lodge and let me know when and were, oh and Jug"

"Yeah?"

" we are both 28 years old ...I dont think the hat goes with the suit"

" Its my mark Arch"

In a way I am glad to be left alone again. I have come to enjoy nobody's company over the last few months. Silence has become a close friend and whiskey is usually a good complement. The house is empty except for the girl that Jughead hired to do some chores around the house and by girl I mean middle age lady. He claims that this place looked like a garbagecan after my father died and maybe he had a point, that is why I agreed to hire some help. 

Will I ever be happy again?. I doubt it, but what can I really do?, my father was not a bad man. He was smart and caring, but he cared to the point were he got himself in so much trouble that it was too late to get out. 

"Mr. Andrews... You have a visitor"

" who is it?"

" is me"

The man who could bring a small smile to my face. The humble Mr. Pops.

"Its fine Carmen, thank you"

He genuinely came slowly and hugged me. He still smelled like burgers, probably just got out of the Diner.

" Pops, how are you?, what can I do for you?"

" Archie I am sorry to bother you so late"

"Nonsense, is everything ok?"

"Is my boy....he made a mistake and he is in a lot of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"He stole a Tv from that big electronics store that is up the road, the camera caught him and they are pressing charges"

"Wow...im so sorry to hear that Pops."

" The reason I come to you Archie, is because your father is no longer with us but I know you are now head of the family and therefore you have all the political connections your father had. I need help Archie, I cannot see my boy behind bars"

"Pops, I am so sorry to hear that....I will talk to Sherrif Keller and see what I can do. Consider it taken care of"

And just like that the man that was sitting across from me stood up and hugged me tight. I had just agreed to solve someone elses issue, not only that, I guaranteed it. So many times I have seen this happend inside this damn studio yet it is still shocking in some way. 

As I pour myself another glass of whiskey and I untangle my tie, I realized I have become my father.


	2. A Deal He Can't Refuse...

Chapter 2:

I've learn too many things from my father. One of them was to always be punctual, being late is consider a disrespect, and as I sit here waiting for Hiram Lodge to make an appearance, I can atleast enjoy the view. 

The little place that stands not so far from the beach might be a bit delightful. I can smell the ocean just as I can see it crash against the rocks. I must admit, Jughead picked a nice place for this awfull meeting to take place. 

"Andrews"

There he is. The famous Hiram Lodge, I heard my father talk about him all the time yet I never met him in Person before. His presence is a bit intimidating I must admit, and his side smile is disturbing. 

"Lodge"

His hand is ice cold as I shake it. He is indeed a very built man. His stare is penetrating and fearless.

"So nice to finally meet you, your father always talked about you"

Lier. My father never wanted to mix family with business, that was the number one rule. 

" I bet he did..."

"So, what are you drinking?"

"Whiskey"

" hmmm just like your father"

He signal the waitress of the bar and ordered two Whiskeys, his suit was impeccable. 

" Jones called me and told me you had made your mind on the deal I offer"

" I did. I can provide you with protection from any legal actions that can take away your plans for Riverdale, I can make sure all paperwork gets expedited so you can start right away. "

"Talk to me in number Andrews, how much is this gonna cost me?"

" I dont have a number for you because I dont want your money"

" what?, are you trying to fool me boy?"

" I heard many things from the Lodges and one of them is the fact that sometimes your family is not very loyal. We both know how to play this game and I know you have played it longer than me....that is why I need a guaranteed"

" you have my word"

" your word is not enough, if I do this, I am giving you acess to the town where I grew up,  there is people here that I care about."

" what exactly is it that you want"

" I want to become part of your family"

" you know damn well how this works Andrews, the only way you can become part of another family is if you...."

Hiram was a brilliant man and that is probably why he has survive so many years in this business, but to a man there were limits. 

" NO!"

" come one Hiram, this is a business deal, you want Riverdale or not?"

" how dare you suggest such a thing?"

" what?, you dont think I can make a good husband?"

So Hiram Lodge had a push button. It turns out his precios little daughter was it. Part of the old Archie felt disgusting about thinking such horrible things, but the new Archie felt a bit relaxed and entertain knowing that he had just put Hiram Lodge in a very difficult position. 

" You dont know anything Andrews, what will the other families say if they knew what you are suggesting?, they would take you out in a heartbeat"

"And that is why, nobody needs to know. I mean Hiram, you are a reasonable man. You understand business, I will treat your daughter like what she wil be, my wife"

" my daughter is not for sale"

I could see the veins of his neck pop out. He was loosing it. Hiram Lodge was on the edge of a breakdown.

" and I know that....I would never disrespect her like that, I give you my word."

" Its not that easy...you havent even met her"

" I agree,...so lets fix that. How about tomorrow, we all go and take a nice trip on my fathers yacht,...we can relax, talk more about business, drink more Whiskey."

"No,...the deal is off"

"Come on Lodge, you and my father had many business deals together, I respect you as head of your family, but we both know that once you start your plans on Riverdale, your family will be in constant threat from everybody in this town, but you know damn well I can protect your daughter from all of that"

His stare told me that he was considering it. Hiram was not stupid, he knew that from all of the families of the council, I had the most powerful connections, he might be able to refuse, but if he does he could not continue his plans for Riverdale, therefore he would not be able to pay that percentage that he owes to the other families and that could have serious concequences specially since he already gave his word.

"I...I need to think about this"

"please, there is no rush...let me meet your daughter, let me talk to her"

" Fine!...but if she does not agree, I can't make her"

" no, but you can reason with her. Look, I have another meeting...meet me tomorrow, 10 am. Riverdale's beach, you are gonna see the big yacht that reads "Andrews". Good day Hiram"

And with that, I covered my eyes with the expensive aviators and I walked away, Hiram Lodge was gonna show up tomorrow.He has absolutely no choice but to show up and accept my conditions.

Who knew that I was ever gonna find myself in this position. A position of power. I have in my hands the future of so many people that is incredible.  

"Vince, to the factory please"

" yes sir"

"Hello?"

" how did it go?"

" I dont know Jug, I dont know if they will go thru with this"

" Lodge is an ambitious son of a bitch, he will agree, just give it time"

" Im supposed to meet her tomorrow, we shall see..."

"Anyways, were are you headed?"

" the factory, I want to go over some expansions my dad left unfinished"

" alright,...oh by the way, I spoke to sheriff Keller, pops son is now walking on the streets"

"Thank you for taking care of that Jug"

" no problem, anyways I have to go, I need to go over some paperwork"

" alright man. I'll talk to you later"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!"

"Veronica..."

" I said NO, and I can't even believe you are suggesting such a thing,... What kind of father are you?"

" the kind that loves his daughter....look, it might not be Ideal, but it makes sense. Once I start with my plans for Riverdale, I need to make sure you are protected."

" You can protect me"

" I can, but not like he can. You know damn well I lost the chair a long time ago as head of the council, yes...I am powerful, but not like him, not anymore."

" No. Just stop the plans for Riverdale, lets forget this whole thing and go back to New York"

"That we cannot do. If we leave this unfinished, the council will literally have my head on a stick by the end of the year."

" I hate you"

" don't say that"

" I can't believe you are making me do this"

" I am not, I am just trying to reason with you. That is all, you are responsible for making your own decision"

So it has come to this?, all the decisions he has made in his life has brought us all to this. To be in the hands of the Andrews. I used to admire my father, to me he was always my hero and I was his little princess, but as years have pass by, I've come to realize what he really is. A criminal. Plain and simple. 

"Thats not fair....don't act like all this falls on me"

" But it does Veronica...look, yes you hate me and I understand why. But all I've ever done has been for the good of our family, I was dragged into this by my father, I'm just trying to set you up with someone that can protect you the way I can't. Believe me when I say, that if there was any other way I would never ask for this, but Andrews does not want our money, he wants you"

" But WHY?"

" Because he needs a guaranteed that we will keep our word and not work against him." 

" so thats what I am, a type of I insurance"

"Look..."

"Hiram...let me speak to our daughter alone please"

"Fine....ill be in my office"

" don't even start mom..."

" Veronica...look. Take it from someone who has always been a shadow, because just in case you have not realize it, I am your fathers shadow. Sometimes we cannot choose who we really want to be with, we cannot choose who we are or who's our family, all we can do is deal with what we are given."

I can start feeling the tears accumulate in my eyes as my mother grabs my hand. This is a nightmare, I can't do this...I won't do this.

" Before I met your father, I was deeply in love with someone else, we had our future planned, we were gonna elope and be happy together, my father had other plans. Back then, we were poor, my mother was seek and we couldn't pay for her treatment, so Hiram Lodge walks into my father's bakery and asks for my hand in marriage."

"Wha...what?"

" He needed to ensure that just in case something happend to him, he would have a successor...thats what his father wanted, for the Lodges to always have the power as head of the council.Your father was a victim of his father, just like I was."

" and you accepted?, just like that?"

" my mother needed treatment, what was I suppose to do?"

" I dont know mom...I..."

"Your father needs you Veronica, just like my father needed me, he wants to make sure nothing happens to you, in his own way he is protecting you." 

"Did you ever learned how to love dad?"

"I did...your father can be really cold sometimes, but I learned to love him a bit, we are partners, friends and we look out for each other because thats what this is all about"

"Mom...im 25, I don't want to get married"

" I got married when I was 18 mija. And your father has never disrespect me in any way. He might not be the man any woman would love to have as a husband, but he has taken care of me and that is something I truly appreciate."

" what about...all the plans that I had mom?, what about me?"

" Veronica, I raised you to be anything you want to be and I have no doubt you will accomplish all those things, this is just another step on the way of you reaching everything you want."

"I...I have to think about it"

"Of course"

The loneliness of my room gave me a bit of comfort, I didn't want to see anybody, I didnt want to speak to anybody, this was a nightmare, A very scary nightmare. Part of me yes, wanted do go thru with this madness and assure my family's safety...the other part wanted tu run away and escape. 

Life was just unfair, here she was, only 25 years old, with her future ahead of her, but of course her father had to ruin that for her. 

She sat on her bed as the trails of tears started to apear, who was this damn Archie Andrews and why all of a sudden he decided to marry her?, he was probably an ugly son of a bitch with a beer belly and a bald head, uncapable to find anyone for himself and that is why he was desperate enough to do things this way. What if he was disgusting?, what if he would force her to...to...

No, I cannot think that far ahead. I need to wrap mi mind around the idea that my future was going to be just this, there was nothing she could do about it...yes she could escape, she could refuse...but then that would mean putting her family in danger and she didn't have the heart to do that.


	3. Meeting you...

Chapter 3

What a beautiful day it was. The sun is just there, reminding me the difficult day I have ahead. How was I supposed to do this. If I did this, If I marry this girl this commitment had to be forever. When you are in this business and are specially head of the council, divorce was just out of the question.

And to think that years ago all I wanted was to be alone, to be with all women yet to be single...and I did that for a while, I was just a player and I was devoted to have them all, not just one...but all of them. The taste of emptiness was horrible.

10 am on the dot came and as I raise my head from the watch that sits on my wrist I see Hiram Lodge, two very beautiful women by his side.

"Hiram"

Once again his hand is ice cold.

"Archie"

As I set my eyes on the woman beside him I can feel the air been sucked out of my lungs. The way the sun illuminated her hair was precious. I drew the curve of her lips with my eyes, glossy...perfect lips. The beautiful yellow sundress hanging gracefully from her body...her nice golden aviators sitting on the tip of her nose. 

" this is my daughter Veronica, and my wife Hermoine Lodge"

"Is a pleasure to meet you both"

His wife gently extended her hand and I grabbed it, making this introduction a bit less awkward, but when I approached Veronica, she folded her arms, letting me know she was definitely not happy. 

" Come on board, its a lovely day"

They followed me towards the yacht, Hiram started a silly conversation on how nice the weather was, but my mind was somewhere else. 

Once on board, I walked towards the inside, where a nice wooden bar stood in the corner. 

"Something to drink?, Wine?...Whiskey?"

" Whiskey for me...and probably wine for my wife...Veronica, do you want anything?"

" sure...if Im gonna do this, might as well do it drunk"

"Veronica!...wine is fine Archie, thank you"

Once all drinks where served, Hiram's wife excused herself and pulled her daughter towards the outside of the cabin, giving Hiram and myself some space to talk freely. 

" Sorry for the attitude, she's....well its not easy as you may know"

" I undestand...come, lets talk on the deck"

Hiram Lodge presence felt a bit overwhelming, I could tell he was nervous about the whole situation, but hell....so was I. 

My father took me so many times on this Yacht,  showed me how to handle the controls, how to use every button to make it work. It really was not that big, but I remember working on it with him, side by side. 

I started the engine and slowly started to pull out...the wind felt good against my cheeks.

" never imagined you knew how to handle one of these"

" my father teached me...we used to come all the time and navigate for hours, then we would stop and fish"

" Listen Andrews...about my daughter"

" has she decided yet?"

"She has...she will go thru with it, but...she has some conditions"

That actually brought a smile to my face. Since when did women interfered or had any conditions regarding this business?.

" What kind of conditions"?

" That is something she will need to speak to you about...as of me, well, I have some conditions of my own...nothing that cannot be arrange"

I was starting to get impatient.

"Like?"

" Well, I just want to make sure we follow tradition when it comes to this wedding. There needs to be a ceremony by church, we also need to speak about attendants...as you know the head of the families need to be present."

" I remember the rules Hiram, She can take care of all those details with your wife, I have no problem with that."

"Good...when do you think we can make the announcement to the council?"

" Whenever you feel is fine by me"

" Well, I was thinking about inviting the council over for dinner, you and Veronica can give the announcement...does Next Saturday sounds good?"

"Next Saturday would be just fine"

I stopped the engine and lower the anchor. We were not so far from the shore yet not so close either. The view was fascinating...relaxing. 

" Just promise me one thing Andrews"

" what?"

" Promise me you will protect her...you know that once you make this announcement the council will be on your ass"

" I know...and yes, I promise."

" well..I think is time you actually get to know my daughter...lets go"

She turned her head as she sees us aproaching her...like a little kid when shes mad at her parents. The glass of wine she was holding now empty. 

" Hermione,...come one, I want to show you something"

Once I saw them go into the cabin, a put my hands inside the pockets of my linen kaki shorts. Her aviators were still covering her eyes and I must admid...I cannot wait to see them.

"Enjoying the view?"

" yeah...cuz that's exactly what I have on my mind right now...the view"

I saw her perfect wite teeth as she showed a very sarcastic smile. 

" look...I know this is not easy but..."

" can you just tell me why in the hell have you come up with this stupid, disgusting idea?"

" That part of my bussiness I cannot share with you...all I can say is that....I promise to be a good husband"

" and what the hell does "good husband", entitles?"

" Well...I promise to always respect you and protect you."

" If I am gonna go thru with this...I have some conditions"

I smiled at her attitude...she sounded just like her dad. I sat right next to her, I could tell she was scared, then again I didn't want to be intimidating, her perfume mas soft...the color of her skin looked radiant. Veronica Lodge was a beautiful woman. 

" What type of conditions?"

" I want to continue my job as president of the Lodge foundation"

" you don't have to work"

" I know that...but, doing it is a way of helping people"

"Fine...what else?"

"No cheating, I refuse to be laught at behind my back by the women in this stupid town"

"I just told you I would not disrespect you"

" And last...I don't want to be bossed around by you, yes I know how the hell all this being in the council means and how it works, but it is 2018 and I consider myself to be an independent woman. "

I didn't meant to stayed quiet. But I started to notice that her voice was delicate yet rough. It was a delight to listen to her. When Jughead put this Idea on my head to marry this woman, I imagined someone completely different, Definetly not her....

Woman had shared my bed multiple times, all of them different yet all of the all the same. I fell deeply In love in high school, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, but life had other plans and since then...I promised myself I would never love anyone again, specially now that this is my life. 

" Look...all I can offer you is a good life, I respect and accept your conditions but I need you to know that I am no longer intetested in loving anyone. I can assure you I will take care of you, that I will learn to appreciate you...but I cannot offer you love."

"Good...because I don't think I can love you either"

" I spoke to your father and explained that you and your mother can organize the whole thing"

" wow...how exciting!!!"

" there's no need to be sarcastic"

" sorry if I can't react any other way"

I took the liberty of taking her sunglasses off. And her eyes met with mine. Her brown orbs were beautiful. Once again I catch myself drawing her lips with my stare.My heart started to race as I catch a glimpse of the tears that are forming in her eyes...it was difficult for her to do this. 

" any boyfriends I should worry about?"

" ex is in New York, you can relax Andrews"

The rolling of her eyes made me smile once again, she was spicy. Her attitude only making her more attractive.

" I know it's alot to take in but...what date do you think we should set this wedding for?"

" I don't care...you choose"

" ok...how bout a month from now?"

" why so soon?"

" you just said to pick"

" yeah but...so soon?"

" the sooner, the better"


	4. An interesting night...

Chapter 4:

 

Inhale.Exhale.Inhale. Exhale...

This was it. The moment of thruth, the night were everybody would know she was officially engaged to Archie Andrews.She looked herself on the full length mirror.

Hair, check...make up, check...dress, check... Nails, check.Did she looked good?, too trashy?...was the dress too tight?, too reveling?.The whole situation was something she would like to forget, to run away and move back to New York would be ideal, but that was just not an option anymore. So here she was...looking at her reflection trying to figure out if she looked the part she was about to play, it was one thing to hate the whole Idea, but another to look bad....Veronica Lodge could never look bad. Ever!. 

She picked a black classy dress, nothing too extravagant, something semi formal.Her mother gave her some advice on how to behave when she was around the wives of the the men of the council and even thought she just rolled her eyes, she took mental notes of everything she said. 

" Mija, Archie has arrived"

"Ill be down in a second"

It took her will power to actually walk towards the door. This was going to be hard. Pretend to be in love and happy with someone was something she has never done.Yes she had liked people but she had never fallen in love. Never!

The stairs look actually taller than what they really were. Maybe it was the 4 inch hills what was making it dificult to start decending towards the tall red headed man that was waiting for me. His suit Impeccable. His black tie complemented the simple white dress shirt he was wearing. 

Archie Andrews was not an ugly man. He was tall, built, hansome...a gentleman, everything a woman would love on a man...but maybe it was the circumstances that made it difficult for her to see him as a nice decent person. To her, regardless of his looks, he was a monster that forced her to change her life. 

" you look very nice"

I could tell by the way that he swallowed that he was as nervous as me, he extended his hand and helped me down the last step. His eyes looking deeply into mine. His hand was warm. 

" thank you"

He didn't let go. He just stood there looking at me.

" I have something for you..."

" Something for me?"

His other hand reached into the pocket of his black slacks,I hold my breath as he slides the beautiful piece of jewelry down my finger. The single solitary standing shiny. It was not too big, not too small. 

" It was my grandma's, she gave it to me so I could use it the day I decided to get married". 

I felt speechless. What to say when someone gives you an explanation like that?, sure it was sweet...but nothing could make her forget the circumstances they were both in. She always imagine her marriage proposal to be romantic, maybe under the night sky, next to the beach.

The doorbell sounded louder than usual. The guests were starting to arrive, and my heart started to race. 

" Mr. And Mrs. McCoy, please welcome"

My mother definetly knew how to handle this type of events. She has had a lot of practice thru out the years. 

I felt Archie tense right beside me, he dropped my hand and suddenly not knowing why, I felt unprotected. My mother turned around and looked at me, expectant to see me play the part I was chosen for. 

Without thinking, I grabbed onto Archie's arm and I pulled him towards the entrance to meet the so "expected" guests. His perfume was strong, I felt a bit dizzy...or maybe being so close to him was making me light headed. All I knew was that the man next to me was making my stomach hurt. I can see my father speaking to another man near the bar, how did he managed to get this cold and act all natural is a question I've been asking myself lately. What was it about this council that made him put everything else above my mother and me. 

Without realizing how fast the time was passing, I noticed that we were finally in the dining room. I believe I had only 3 glasses of wine. Enough to be tipsy, but not enough to be drunk like I wanted. 

My eyes scanned the room. If I was being dragged into this, might as well learn what am I going to be dealing with.

Five families: The McCoys, The Blossoms, The Kellers, The Lodge's and Finally the Andrew's. Suddenly I felt like the center of attention when Archie stood up and cleared his throat, letting everybody know he had an announcement to make.

" first of all I want to thank the members of the five families of the council for making it tonight. The reason all of you are here is because the Lodge's and myself have some big news"

He looked at me expectant, and as I was sitting there drinking my fourth glass of wine, I realize all eyes fell on me, so I stood up right next to him.

" Veronica and I,... Are getting married"

Silence took over the entire room. Everybody looked at each other in surprise.My father was the only one smiling while he took a sip of his glass of wine. 

Each family approached us, and gave Archie and I a kiss on each cheek. It was considered a gesture of respect and approval. 

" Well Archie, Veronica...congratulations!, you make a very nice couple. I propose a toast, for Archie and Veronica. Here is to wishing a life of happiness and we all hope the first child is a boy!, cheers!"

Wow! Hold your horses there McCoy, what the hell is he talking about?. Kids?, that wasn't part of the deal I was offered.

Archie looked at me, he knew that was something I didn't expect.

" ill explain later, dont worry about it"

He whispered in my ear and all I could do was fake a smile. As everybody gathered around and started talking, I find the right opportunity to escape. I needed fresh air. I almost ran towards the porch, were there was nobody. I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I can finally feel the cool air. Thank god for waterproof mascara. 

"Hey..."

I didn't look at him. I didn't want to. All I wanted was to be left alone with my thoughts. This night needed to end soon. 

" Don't worrt about what McCoy said"

" you never mentioned that part of this stupid deal, I never agreed to such a thing"

" I know..and I don't expect that to happend...so don't worry about it. This council has old rules that have been going on for generations...it doesn't mean we have to go thru with it, I would never force you to"

" I just don't understand what this damn council has on you and my father. I mean you two are practically slaves of this stupid cult."

" Its a long story that started many years ago. I apologize for not going into details but there are just rules that aren't meant to be broken"

" I hate this. All of it"

" I can assure you, Im not happy about it either, but some things just need to be done."

" what do you expect this marriage to be like?"

He took a deep breath and stood quiet for what felt like forever. I wanted to ask this question the first day I met him, but I didn't have the courage.However after four glasses of strong red Wine, I was surprise I wasn't embarrassing myself. 

" Look. I would never force you to do anything you are not comfortable with. However, once this is done there is no going back. Divorce is just not an option. We are both adults...I consider you to be a very attractive woman, what happens....happens and that's it. "

" what the hell does that even mean?"

" what the hell do you think happens when a man and a woman get married Veronica?,...I don't think they stay up all night playing chess"

" I... I didn't..."

" I know, but if we are gonna be married forever, eventually is gonna happend, or do you expect for me to live a life of celibate?"

What an ass!. This night keeps getting worst by the second. He is a jerk. How dare he speak to me as if I were a sex object. Just there to satisfy his dirty needs. 

" What happend to not disrespecting me?"

" Im sorry, I didn't know my honesty offended you. Im not asking you to open your legs to me right now. But we are going to be living together in a house for God knows how many years...it is meant to happend. Lets go back inside, the guests are probably wondering were are we at"

I didn't say anything else. What could I possibly say that could change this whole situation?. My life was just meant to be miserable. Whoever knew me could probably write a book. As we walk in, I could see how easily everybody started to mingle. My father surrounded by men. Whiskey on his hand, faking a laugh I only knew. My mother on the other hand, was busy discussing with old ladies the expensive and delicate decorations that made our home more extravagant than what it really was.

He left my side and walked towards the crowd of men standing on the corner of the room. He served himself a Whiskey and started chatting with everyone like nothing wrong was going on. I find myself joining my mother and pretending I was listening, but my eyes and my mind were on Archie Andrews.

Standing all the way on the other side, he looked taller, strong and sure of himself. He was respected by everybody that was in this room. My life was going to change forever once I say I do,I was about to become property of Archie Andrews. I hated him, and maybe the alcohol was getting to me when I noticed my eyes fell down to his pants and the way they were nicely tight around all parts of his body.


	5. I do!

" look at me...straight at me. Is gonna be ok Archie. I promise"

" I dont think you can really promise that Jug"

What the hell was the matter with me?. I thought I had it together, I thought I could go thru with this but my stomach apparently thinks otherwise. I felt like throwing up. Like out of air. 

" Archie, it will be fine. You have to trust me. "

" Damn it Jughead, its easy for you to say, you are not the one marrying this girl. Don't you understand?. Once I do this, theres no turning back"

" I know. But sometimes we can't choose what type of life we want to have, So put your balls back on Andrews. Just think about the safety of your mom. "

I knew, deep down he was right. But it still drove me crazy the Idea of being tided down to a woman that I didn't even love. He wanted to break the full lenght mirror that showed his reflection so perfectly. His black tuxedo looked good against the pale color of his flesh. His tie a dark silver, the color his new mother in law chose. 

" Get me another damn drink"

And his best friend without hesitating did as he was told. It was a bit of a relief to hear the ice hit the glass as the guy behind him pour the hard liquor. He drank it all in one big gulp. If he was gonna do this, it needed to be done now or else he was sure he was going to call the whole thing off.

" Im ready, lets go."

The church was packed. He could have swear the Whole town had made an appearance. All eyes were on him and he could feel the sweat running dow His neck. Jughead was by his side. His best man stanting tall right next to him, giving all the support he could.  

He had to admid the church looked beautiful, Hermoine Lodge had done a wounderful job. The five families were sitting on the front row, all their eyes in him. He could see his mom a few rows back, right next to her nurse. She was diagnosed with Early Alzheimer's disease a few years back, but after his father died, it had become worst. After trying to take care of her, he had come to the conclusion that it was better for her to be with professionals that could help her, so he admitted her in Riverdale's Nursing Home.  

Suddenly he could hear the violins play the most beautiful song, and then down the aisle was now walking his soon to be wife with her father. To say she looked breathtaking in white was an understatement. Her simple dress was definetly meant only for her, because there was nobody in the world that would look as beautiful wearing it like Veronica Lodge. 

He could tell she was scared but then again, so was he. He found her teary eyes as she was finally made it to his side. Hiram Lodge shook his hand and kissed his cheek and then he was left with the most beautiful bride he has ever seen. 

He really was not paying attention to anything the priest was saying, all he could think about was the woman that was in front of him and how his life was about to change forever. 

" and now I ask you, Archie Andrews, do you take Veronica as your Wife?, to love her and protect her for the rest of your life?.

" yes...I do"

" I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss your bride"

And indeed I kissed her. And her lips were as perfect as I imagined. I don't recall how my tongue made its way into her mouth, all I know is that she tastes like Wine mixed with Whiskey. 

She pulled away without making it too obvious, but with people clapping and congratulating us, I really don't think anybody noticed. 

We made our way down the aisle, smiles and laughs filling my ears as we walked towards the black limo that was waiting for us. Photographers from every newspaper in Riverdale made their presence known. I guess when you inherit so much money, you just become important. 

Without waiting, I opened the door for her and I felt a bit of a relief when we were both inside. The limo took off to take us to the reception venue. She was quiet....too quiet. But why would I expect her to be otherwise?.

" you look beautiful"

I managed to say, but she didn't look at me and I understood why. She was mad at me for making her do this. Her tears started to flow, running down her cheeks and all I wanted was to clean them and tell her everything was gonna be ok. But was it really gonna be ok?.

I reached out and grabed a glass from the limousine's bar, there were no signs of Whiskey, so I grabbed the first bottle I saw. Vodka. 

The trip to the venue was a short one and she didn't say a word to me the whole time. She couldn't stand me. I could feel her frustration in the air. When the ride came to a stop, I was the first one to get out, but when I offered my hand to help her down she didn't take it. We were already married 30 minutes and she was giving me the silence treatment. But after that hot kiss we shared at the altar, I must admit her indifference was drving me crazy.

" you can at least speak to me you know"

" and say what exactly?"

I didn't respond to that. If she was going to be a bitch then I could be an ass. When we were forced to walk in hand in hand she faked that precios smile she usually has. All eyes were on us, I could feel the pressure building in my chest. 

The music started to play, and before I knew it , it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. All the alcohol I had consume has starded to kick in, because I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me. She smell so good it was intoxicating. I could feel her breath against my cheecks as I leaned my forhead against hers. 

For some reason, I did not wanted this stupid song to end and I could tell she was enjoying our proximity too, but the sound faded and there she was pulling away from me again. 

I turned around and look towards my mother. Atleast I was always welcomed in her arms. I walked towards her and sat down on the chair next to her. Her hands were soft and warm. Just like I remeber.

" hey ma"

She didn't answer, her stare was lost in space. 

" I know. Im a screw up. Look at me, all miserable on my wedding day. I know this is not what you want for me, but when dad died...I had no choice.I love you ma. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. 

" Archie, can I have a word?"

I walked with my best friends towards the table were the five families were seated. Jughead greeted everybody but I really was not on the mood to deal with this bunch of idiots. Not today. 

" Mr. Blossom wanted to give you something in person, a gift for your wedding."

An envelope full of cash fell on my hands. By the looks of it, atleast fifty thousand dollars were inside, 10 grand from each family. I gave the envelope to Jughead so he could put it on a secured place. 

" sit down boy, lets talk"

I did as I was told, why fight it anyways?. Hating them was not gonna make this go away. What was done, was done!.

" We want to have a meeting, there is some business we want to discuss with you.  Nothing that needs to be take care of right away, but in time we know we can all benefit from it."

"Ill have Jughead set up a meeting, now if you excuse me...I think I have left my wife unattended for some time. "

Any excuse was good to get away from this cult. Their mere presence was just sickening. I made my way towards the bar and asked for a Whiskey. 

Far away I could see my new wife speaking to her family. She looked beyond precios. Sure she was a bitch, but a very attractive one, and I find myself outlining every curve of her body as I jug down another glass of alcohol. 

I couldn't tell how was Hiram Lodge feeling, his face didn't really showed any emotions as I married his daughter in front of the whole town. But as he pulls his daughter to the dance floor and dances with her, I can see from far away that maybe inside that cold heart of his...theres still a very small warm place for his daughter. 

She hugged him so tight, that they were unable to move for a minute and for a second I regreted everything that perhaps I was doing to ruin her life. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally over. The ceremony, the stupid reception and the fake smiles. He managed to convince everybody that we were not going on a honeymoon because he had too much work to do at the factory, and to be honest I was relieved. 

I always imagined my wedding day to be the most important day of my life, yet here I am, so miserable that I couldn't even stand looking at myself. I hate every aspect of this situation. 

And here he was, sitting next to me, too busy consuming alcohol to even notice that I was crying like a little girl.I wanted to scream and run away, but it was simply too late. 

Suddenly the door of the limo opened and I was greeted by the appearance of the beautiful house. It didn't look to big from the outside but it was well protected. Many bodyguards standing outside. 

When The door opened, Archie couldn't even stand. He was so drunk that he stumbled as we walked inside the house. 

And what a beautiful house it was. Simple and not extravagant as my father's. The soft colors of the walls were welcoming. Other than the few men who stood outside guarding the house, a humble middle age woman was standing at the entrance. A small smile on her face. 

" Welcome home, my name is Carmen"

" Hello Carmen, Im Veronica Lodge"

"ANDREWS, YOUR NAME IS VERONICA ANDREWS"

"There is no need for you to scream like an animal"

"Mr. Andrews do you want a cup of coffee?"

" NO!"

" Yes please, no cream, no sugar"

" I said I didn't want coffe Carmen"

" don't listen to him, his drunk and doesn't know what the hell he's saying"

" Mr. Andrews were should I put Mrs. Andrews things"

" My room Andre, thank you."

I didn't say anything to that statement, I just followed the obedient man who had my things and I left my new husband standing there, drunk like he was. 

The idea of sharing a room with that jackass was hunting my thoughts, but really arguing about it in front of people was something that would not help the situation. 

As I enter the bedroom I can smell his scent in every square foot. The room was very masculine...just like he was. The bed covered with the grey comforter looked plain...yet inviting. 

When I find myself alone, I start the process of taking off the big and heavy wedding dress that my mother picked, I wanted to wear black, because I felt I was attending my own funeral but of course mother knows best and took it upon herself to find this lovely piece of fabric. 

I didn't have time to catch my breath, when I felt the warmth arms of Archie Andrews pulling me towards him. His breath tickled the skin of my neck, I could smell the strong alcohol that he had been consuming all night. 

All I managed to do was closed my eyes, I tried covering my exposed breast with my hands but he abruptly turned me around. His eyes were red. His hair no longer perfectly combed. 

I frozed when he pulled off his tie and threw it on the floor next to were his jacket was resting. He unbotton his shirt so slowly that it was painful yet sexy. Only the dimmed light of the night stand was on and I felt my heart race when he uncovered the muscles that were hiding under his shirt. The well defined six pack was enough to make me start taking deep breaths. 

" you said you wouldn't do anything I wasn't comftrouble with"

" I know"

" then let me go Andrews"

I pushed him off me and turned around embarrassed of how his eyes lingered around my breast. But he wasn't easy to get rid off as he turned me around once again and pushed me against the wall. My back hurt when it hit the surface but it was his eyes I was mostly scared off.

" let me go"

" NO!'

And he kissed me so rough that my lips hurt. His hips pushed against mine, the hardness from inside his pants letting me know he was turned on...and maybe deep down, so was I.

" I don't want this"

I tried getting out of his grip but the more I tried the harder it was. His hands holding me still in place.

" you are so fucking hot that its killing me"

With all his strength he picked me up and threw me on the king sized bed, I could feel his weight on top of me. His mouth finding its way to my neck as I try to fight it but it was impossible. 

The heat of the moment was too much to handle, the way he would push his hips against mine to tease me, the way his hair would cover this forehead and his eyes. He was like a beast that was hungry and after trying several times to make him stop...I was seduced by his manly body. 

I could feel the sweat dripping from the skin of his back were my nails trailed every muscle. He was driving me crazy, the sound of his breaths against my cheeck was overwhelming. I didn't noticed when my legs wrapped around his waist, all I knew was that the sensation felt too damn good.

Regrets could wait till next morning, as of right now I was enjoying how his lips, his hands....and everything else was making me feel. Right now I was craving Archie Andrews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	6. The morning after...

God what the hell is this?. I feel numb. My head is spinning. As I try to put together the pieces of last night's events, I start to get up. My body was sweaty, covered by the light grey bed sheet.As I turn to my right I can see the silhouette of the woman who shared my bed last night. Her dark hair spread on my pillow as I see her chest going up and down. What the hell happend?.

I wasn't able to ask myself any more questions, my throat was burning with what's coming next. I rushed towards the bathroom and empty my stomach. Damn Whiskey, sure it made me feel good but sometimes when taken in large amounts it would make me regret it the next day. 

My naked body told me exactly what happend last night. He had sex with Veronica, but why would she agreed to something like that....unless...he forced her?. No. Archie Andrews was not a rapist.

Fading memories come and go as I take a step into the shower.  

The warm water felt too good against his pounding head. He would usually go for a run but feeling like crap, running really was not an option. 

He settled for some comftrouble joggers and a plain white t shirt. He was not the "t shirt" kind of guy, but all he wanted to do was escape the room were his wife was asleep, so he grabbed what he first saw and left the room. 

Everystep down to the first floor was painfull. He wanted to hear no noise as he approached the kitchen and was hit with the smell of coffe. Thank God for Carmen. 

"Mr.Andrews...you look like shit"

This actually put a smile on my face. Carmen was like a mother to me. 

" I know, please can I have some coffe?"

" sure...any breakfast?"

"No thanks"

" any breakfast for Mrs. Andrews?"

Veronica Andrews, it actually had a nice ring to it. 

" I don't know, I guess it depends on what mood she's in and by the hang over that I have...I can imagine she's gonna me pissed"

" Mrs. Andrews is very pretty"

" I know...I'll be in my office"

I really wasn't the one to work on Sundays, but I felt so embarrassed that hiding definetly was the way to go. 

The plans to expand the factory were now in place. It was something my father wanted to do, and It would provide plenty of jobs for the people of Riverdale.

I had to speak to Jughead so he could deposit the money that was given to us at the wedding, that money was going to be divided between the employes of the factory as a bonus. Money really was not an issue for us, so why keep something that can make a difference in someone else's life?. 

" MORNING!"

"Damn it Jughead keep it down!"

"Hang over much?"

" what the hell are you doing here so early?"

" Just wanted to check on you..."

" Im fine"

" yeah well...you kind of look like shit"

" good morning Archie"

There she was. The lovely and sweet Betty Copper. How the hell did she ended up with Jughead its still a mystery but one thing was for sure...they really loved each other. 

" morning Betty"

" hows Mrs. Andrews?"

" Not funny Jughead...listen I need you to go deposit the money Mr. Blossom gave me yesterday in the factory's account, use it to give the employees a bonus"

" and I am guessing you already spoke to to your wife about this?"

" what do you mean?"

" Archie, you are used to living alone but...not anymore man. Try to keep the peace, you should speak to her about this first"

" I don't need to speak to her about anything, the factory is mine anyways"

"Umm...no, half the factory is actually hers...you are married, get used to it."

" ill think about it..."

" Im gonna go say hi to Carmen, ill be back"

She kissed her boyfriend and exit the room. 

" i don't know how can she stand you"

" shut up"

" Hows everything going?,  Andrew's Real Estate?,"

" actually that's what I wanted to speak to you about"

" what's goin on"?

" The council from New York is coming in a few days, they want to sit down with the five families of Riverdale to discuss a deal. "

" what kind of deal?"

" they want to buy your place as head of the council, they need your connections, the protections that only the Andrews can provide"

" And why the hell do they want to do that?"

" they want all your real estate business, your properties and the company is growing in value, they get that company, they control Riverdale, remember the proposition he sent to you months ago about bringing narcotics to Riverdale?, they need a company as a facade so nobody would suspect they are behind the narcotics business"

" so what the hell do we do?"

" the Blossoms, the McCoys and the Kellers are willing to sell you out. However, I don't think that is in Lodge's best interest...remember that to vote someone out as head of the council, they need all votes...Hiram is not gonna vote against you, specially now that he knows you have his daughter. "

" so then that means...'

" exactly...it means war. Once they see they can't convince you, they will come for your head."

" I hate all of this Jughead"

" I know. But all we can do is try to solve this whole thing. I already told my dad, they are gonna be on the look out, between the serpents, your guys and Hiram's, it would be very difficult to get near you"

" I want atleast two guys with Veronica at all times"

" wow, you are starting...to sound like a concerned husband"

" shut the hell up"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
So many things going thru my head. Last night was, to be honest...a very confusing yet exciting night. The idea of being married to a jack ass whas horrible, but the fact that she gave into temptation was even worse. She promised herself to be strong, to not let Archie Andrews break her...yet here she was, walking down the stairs still sore from last night's events. 

To wake up and not see him there was painful, sure she didn't cared about him, but feeling alone after a night like that was pitiful. The best Idea she has had all morning was to avoid him at all costs. She didn't want to see him, not after what happend last night, it was too embarrassing. 

She made her way to the kitchen were the middle age lady from last night was, chatting away with a young blond that she cannot remember.

" good morning"

" Morning Mrs. Andrews, coffe?"

" yes please..."

" hi...Im Betty Cooper"

The charismatic girl extender her hand and she took it. Her smile was genuine. 

" Veronica Lod...Andrews"

Getting used to her new last name was tough. She always thought Lodge was the strong Last name that made people Shiver, not anymore. 

" Im Jugheads girlfriend"

" Jughead?..."

" unmm....Archie's lawyer and best friend..tall, wears a ridiculous beanie?"

" yes, I believe I saw him at the wedding"

" Mrs. Andrews, would you like any breakfasts?"

" No thank you.... So Betty what do you do?"

" I am Director of Human Resources for Andrews Tool's Factory"

" I see"

" Mr. Andrews started the company over 30 years ago, it started small and now it provides the citizens of Riverdale multiple job oportunities"

" I'm president of Lodge's Fundation, anything you need just let me know"

" good, there's a lot of people who need that around here"

" So...Sunday morning, what do the people of Riverdale usually do for fun?"

" Well...regular people like me, I usually take Jughead to brunch, he loves Pops Dinner...people sophisticated, rich and important like yourself....well that's a good question"

We both laught at her statement. Only been in Riverdale for three months has not given me the chance to make any friends, so actually having a conversation with someone my age was refreshing.

" I've never been to Pop's, mind if I join you and Jughead?"

" no, we don't mind at all...I mean if that's ok with Archie"

" Archie is my husband not my owner"

" I know, but you might want to tell him just in case, you and Archie are literally in every news paper in town...just to be safe, he can probably send someone with you."

I noticed the hint of concern on her voice. She was friendly yet shy and didn't want to get anybody in trouble. 

" fine...I'll talk to him"

My heart started to race as I hear his laugh. I wasn't ready to face him. Not yet.Not after yesterday. But of course why think that fate would be in my side?.

" Good Morning Veronica...my name is Jughead"

" Nice to meet you"

I shook his hand with a friendly smile, trying to ignore the man who was next to him but his presence was so powerful that it was impossible not to take a quick peek at his brown orbs. 

" Morning"

He managed to say, but in a slow quiet whisper. 

" So...Betty tells me you Love Pop's Dinner"

" You have to try their cheese burger, its freaking awesome. "

" Good, then Im in...lets go"

I wanted to escape his stare, it was penetrating.I took a quick look at myself and decided that some skinny jeans and a plain baby blue shirt would have to do, she didn't want to go change all she wanted was to get out of that house. 

" go where?"

" Im going with Betty and Jughead to Pop's"

" no you are not, I gave Andre and Vince the day off...you can't get out of this house unless there's someone with you"

" Ok first of all, yes I am married to you but I don't belong to you...theres a difference, and second of all, I am an independent woman who does not need a man telling her what to do"

" damn it!, why do you have to question every decision I make?"

" because sometimes you speak without thinking"

" are you calling me stupid?"

" Am I?"

" It sure as hell sounds like it"

" maybe I am" 

" Woah guys...come on there's no meed to fight, come on we will all go."

 

" not with him".

" Listen to me damn it!, Im your God Damn Husband, start showing some respect. I told you, you are not going and that's final."

" How bout you stop screaming like an animal  And show ME some respect?"

" WOAH GUYS!, STOP!...Andre and Vince have the day off, Archie come with us."

Damn you and your stupid loyalty Jughead. Why on earth did you have to invite him?. All I wanted was to be away from him and now he will more than likely go and ruin the rest of my day. 

" I don't know Jug...I have too much work to do"

" Archie, is Sunday...besides you two look like you need fresh air...lets go ill drive"

The drive to the dinner was awkward. Atleast Betty decided that it was best for her to sit on the back seat with me while Archie sat right next to Jughead on the passangers seat. 

Every word, every breath, every sound that he makes, turns my insides. It makes me hate him even more. So it was going to be like this?, screaming and fighting with each other all the time? Then again why expect something else?. 

Archie Andrews was like a time bomb, you never know when is he going to be sweet, caring...or just a total ass. And to think that last night I actually gave in and performed my dutties as a married woman, all of it for what?. Sure the sex was great, but after a night like that I expected a little bit more compassion from his part. 

When we arrived, I noticed the vintage like design of the small place. It was cozy, yet full of energy. The booth was comftrouble enough. 

" Alright guys, what can I get you all?"

" Four specialty cheese burges and four Pops famous milkshakes, all chocolate"

" No problem....oh and Archie?"

" yes?"

" thanks, if it wasn't for you, I would be in jail right now"

" its ok Sammy, just focus and stay in school alrigh?"

" I will,....four cheese burges and four chocolate milkshakes coming right up"


	7. Part of my past...

When Jughead dropped us off back home, I felt a bit anxious. To be left alone with her was stressfull...what to say or what to do?. Fighting with her would really not fix anything but sometimes she can be so annoying that all I want to do is run away from her. 

She was distant, maybe hurt...could it be due to the fact that I ignore her after last night?... I would love to remember everything that happend. The smell of her neck...the warmth of her body, her sexy curves as I made her mine. Was I turning into Hiram Lodge?, cold and miserable?. I gave my word to respect her...to treat her rigth...and so far I was doing a very bad job at it. 

" Before you head upstairs...can I speak to you?"

She didn't argue, she just followed me into my office. Her eyes wondering around the entire room. 

" have a seat"

" No thanks, im fine"

She crossed her arms and I resisted the urge to comment back something nasty or sarcastic.

" The day of the wedding,...we received a very...generous gift from the council."

" what kind of gift?"

" money, fifty thousand dollars to be exact."

" wow...that's a lot"

" it is...that's why I rather Jughead deposits it in the Factory's account, divide it and give the employees a bonus"

She stood quiet for a second...analyzing the situation.

" that...that sounds good"

" good...so I'll call him tomorrow and give him the go ahead"

"Anything else?"

There was so much I wanted to say to her yet all words were trapped inside my head. She stumbled a little as I approched her. I do not know how did I found the courage to grab her hand...but I did, and it was soft...warm.

" listen...about last night...I am sorry I acted the way I did, but I want you to know that...at least to me, it was everything I expected it to be. You were amazing...it felt amazing"

I didn't remember anything from last night. But sometimes a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do to make his wife happy. And I could see the hint of maybe happines in her eyes. My father always told me that a woman needs to be treated like a flower, gentle. 

" It's really hard to tell what you are thinking , specially since you were not there when I waked up...I felt...used"

Her voice turned soft...she sounded like she was regretting what happend between the two of us, but it was expected, after all we bearly knew each other...yes we are married but to the both of us what happend last night felt like a one night stand. 

I kissed her hand once, and then without wanting to, I stepped away from her...giving her space, sitting on the chair behind my desk. 

" Tomorrow I have some business to attend at the factory...I won't be back until late"

" I have a meeting at the Lodge Foundation..So ill..."

" A what?"

" A meeting...at my job, were I work!".

" Veronica...I...I told you you didn't have to work...come on"

" And we agreed...that I was not gonna quit.I told you this before we got married, it was one of my conditions."

Since I've known how to reason, my father always told me that a man takes care of his woman, sure you make them think they have a say in things, but none the less they are always supposed to obey what their husbands say...thats the way it was done im my family, my mother never worked a day in her life, and that's the way the council always says is supposed to be. 

But Veronica was different. Her father raised her to be perhaps smarter than men. She was beautiful and like she has said before, she is too independent. Forcing her to forget about her job was the wrong thing to do...and it will cause me a hell of a headache.

 

" Fine...Andre will drive you"

" but..."

" If you are gonna do this, I need to make sure you are protected...I promised you father I would"

" Fine!"

" well...glad to see we are not screaming at each other"

" yet.."

" we can at least try to be civil"

" I've tried...You however, well let's say you have a temper problem"

" I do not!"

" yes you do"

" Excuse me...Mr. Andrews?"

" yes Carmen?"

" you have a Visitor"

" Who is it?"

A visitor on a Sunday?

" its me"

The voice of the devil itself. Adrianna. Her hair as curly as I can remember. Her slim figure giving notice of the rest of the attributes of her body. Her smile has always been pretty....yet evil. 

Seeing her here, right in front of me...after all these years felt...weird. My heart starts to jump at the rememberance of all those nights we shared  together . Back in the day she was addicting...the way she would make you feel, making a reality all of your fantasies.I thought that I was going to end up with her by my side for the rest of my life. But she had other plans...she never loved me. 

" Veronica...can you please give us a second?"

" aren't you gonna introduce me?"

" yeah Archie...aren't you gonna introduce us?"

Cynical Bitch. 

" Veronica please"

This time I looked into her brown orbs with a threatening look. She could argue all she wanted later on...as of now, I needed to take care of this.She rolled her eyes and walked out with Carmen. 

" what the hell are you doing here?"

" Its that the way to treat your high school sweetheart?"

" cut the crap!, what are you doing here?"

She walked up to me, her brest now pressed to my chest...her hand playing with the hem of my t-shirt...and just for a moment, I felt turned on...it felt like before. 

" It was in every newspaper that Archie Andrews got married, I had to come and see it for myself"

" Yeah...and I also bet you know I inherited everything my father owned and that's the real reason you are here."

" Archie..."

" what we had has been over for years...you killed it, so I don't know what the hell do you want, but you need to get the fuck out of my house"

" are you ever gonna forgive me for what I did?"

" Never"

" Archie...I was young and stupid"

" I don't want to hear your excuses now, it has been too long and I've moved on...now get the hell out of my house"

" Im gonna go...but you will be seen me around, I just became Head of Accounts of Blossom Industries"

And just like that,...she was gone. She has come back to torment me.Incredible the effect of rage she has on me. I find myself drinking a full glass of Whiskey as I try to come up with answer whem Veronica decides to ask who the hell she was. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell is that?"

" thats...um...thats..."

" What?, Who is she Carmen?"

" She's a friend of Mr. Andrews".

" a friend?"

" Please let Mr.Andrews explain to you...I don't want to be in the middle of this"

I didn't say anything. My mind was still inside that office...were that barbie wanna be was with her fake extensions and uggly ass shoes. Whoever she was, she was important...I could see it in his eyes, the pain...the excitement. She was probably an ex. 

But just knowing how much I hate Archie Andrews, I must admit that deep down it pisses me off.  Sure we didn't Love each other, hell we didn't even like each other...but we agreed to be respectful, to not cheat on each other...yet there he is, downstairs with that slut. 

I find myself going thru his drawers, somewere there had to be something that would tell her who that woman was, yet as I pull out all his boxers I actually laugh imagining how ridiculous and jealous I must look. This was not Veronica Lodge... Veronica Lodge always felt sure of herself, why the image of the two of them alone inside his office was causing a storm inside my head?.  

" What are you doing?"

Of course he had to come in at the same exact moment she was going thru his things. Good freaking timing Andrews.

" Nothing...I was looking for a bra"

" inside my drawers?"

 

I rolled my eyes, what else was I supposed to say? . "Oh sorry, I was just trying to find out who the hell that Miss Universe wanna be is?"...NO

" Veronica..."

" Who is she?"

Yes I was hurt. So what?. At this point I just wanted to make sure I wasn't an object of amusement for the two of them, not after what happend last night.That was simply not fair. 

" She's...someone from my past"

" Explain Andrews"

" We used to date in high school, but that's over...it has been over for years"

He did sounded sincere. But it still bothered me. The whole situation was annoying. That bitch...just by looking at her you could tell she was a up to no good..

 

" What happend between the two of you?"

He stood silent for a second. He made his way towards the bed and sat down, his hand pointing to the space next to him. 

" Whe were together since sophomore year...but we broke up during senior year. She became too ambitious...she wanted to have eveything anybody else had. Last semester of senior year we found out she was pregnant. We were both scared, we were young...too young...and even thought I wanted to go foward with the whole thing, she was having doubts. One night she went out with ther friends, but she started to drink even thought she knew she was pregnant. Long story short, she got herself into an accident driving home and she lost the baby...my baby."

Of all things possible, I never imagined I was going to hear a story like that. And indeed I felt sorry for him. Nobody deserved anything like that...Archie didn't deserve anything like that. I was actually surprised that he opened up to me

To think someone could be so reckless, so selfish.Now she could understand the pain...the anger in his eyes. He was hurting. 

" how far along was she?"

" four months"

His voice cracked, and to see him like that...it hurt her too. 

" im sorry you had to go thru that"

He looked at me the way he looked at me the night before. Like he was craving something that would make him forget. His hand was quick to grab my neck and he kissed me desperate to feel me. He Tasted like pure Whiskey...he had been drinking again. 

Seconds flew when I noticed I was pulling off his T shirt. His back was rigid...he was tense, but so was I. We managed to ripped off our clothes until the only thing to hold on to were each other's body. I could feel his teeth biting my neck...Archie Andrews was too sensual...too fucking irresistible.

The way he was pining me to the bed felt too good...

" Veronica.."

He managed to say my name...but the moment was too good to be ruined by something stupid he might say. They could go back to hating each other later...as of right now his lips connected to hers felt more than good...it felt closer to perfect. 

When he introduced himself inside of me, the electricity that moved from his body to mine was addicting. More than anything, right here, right now...I wanted to be his. 

Moans, screams and plenty of "fucks" were heard inside this room. And regardless of anything we felt for each other, weather it was hate or dislike...one thing was for sure. Archie Andrews was hers...maybe not by heart...but on paper and as their town as witness...as of right now that was enough. 

When out of breath he let himself collapse on top of her, his breath felt warm against the crook of her neck. He was sweaty and exhausted. 

" look at me Andrews...you had your past...and I respect that, but I don't want to see that woman again in my house"

" your house?"

" yes...my house...our house"

" Veronica..."

" shh...don't ruin this moment"

" Thank you..."

" for what?"

" for everything...for accepting to be my wife, because I sure as hell would have hated to spend the rest of my life alone"

" how do you feel when you are with me Archie?"

" like im on a roller coaster,...you make me dizzy and you are annoying...but I sure as hell love making you mine"

" I am not anybody's property"

" you are My property, you belong to me...since the day we said I do till the day I die"


	8. Life at work...

The Alarm on the phone waked me from the deep sleep I was in. Naked, under the sheets...feeling her close to me, perhaps too close. Our legs tangled together. Her hair all over my chest.

She moans when she heard the sound and cursed under her breath. She knew it was time for this perfect moment to end. The day was starting. 

I walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water steamy hot...just like I like it. A stupid smile forms on my face as I remember everything that I did to her last night. Veronica was indeed an amazing woman, she could turn on any man that sees her a thousand feet away. 

Sure they argue, but at least they found something in common, they were both amazing at sex. The thought of her under him, made him hard. He could feel himself get excited, so as any man would do early in the morning...he started to take care of the demanding need to relief himself.

He would have love to stay in bed, but business was business and it needed to be taken care of. 

He decided against interrupting her when he heard she was on the phone. Her spanish letting him know it was probably her mother.Insteady he went ahead and started to get dressed. He settled for a nice grey suit...with no tie, he was not feeling like wearing a tie.

Before leaving the room he looked at her one more time, sitting down wrapped with the grey sheets of the bed, looking perhaps more sexy than what she looked last night, a stupid smile plastered on his face and against his will, he turned around and closed the door behind him. 

Waiting for him downstairs was Carmen with his coffe ready. He ran a hand thru his hair to make sure it was perfectly combed. The news paper was neatly folded on top of the table. Sure he loved technology, but he was still old school. 

The sports section was far interesting today, he really was not the sport's kind of guy, but he remembers watching the occasional football game with his dad, they would both sit in the living room and scream at the TV cheering for their favorite team.

" Morning"

Her face was a like a painting of perfection. Her raven hair cascading loosely on her shoulders, the pencil skirt a bit too tight for his liking, making every curve of her body stand out more than the usual. The dark lipstick was temptation to his eyes, he wanted to kiss those lips right then and there. The white blouse made her breast look bigger.

" Where the hell do you think you are going dressed like that?"

" dress like what?"

" like...like.."

" what is wrong with what im wearing?"

" its...its too tight."

" stop it, your not my father."

" Veronica, I said..."

" I don't care what you said...you are not my owner...and I have to go...im already late"

" VINCE, ANDRE..."

" yes sir..."

" Andre, you are going to drive Veronica around...Vince you are with me."

" yes sir.."

She didn't bother to kiss him good bye, but he didn't care, because at least inside that bedroom, she belongs to him. He decided against making any initiative to be sensitive but the urge to grab her and take off that tight skirt was there. 

" oh, and Andre?"

" yes?"

" Next time I catch you looking at my wife's ass the way you just did, I am gonna cut your dick off"

" sorry sir, I..."

" get the hell out of my face"

In seconds they were gone. And I felt a bit of a relief, I liked the company of no one at times, it makes you think with your head straight. The coffee Carmen made was too good, she knew him probably like no one did. 

" So...I can assume you spoke to Mrs.Andrews about Adrianna."

" I did..."

" you know....yesterday she was asking me about her...I think she was jealous"

" Veronica jealous?... Yeah right."

" Im just saying"

" We don't feel like that for each other Carmen"

" Well is a shame...I think she's good for you"

I didn't answer anything to that.I kissed the woman on her forhead and walked out. Outside the black Audi was waiting for me. As we make our way to the factory I look around the streets of Riverdale, my town. The level of poverty was increasing a lot. People were without jobs and it drove me crazy not to be able to do anything about it, that was why the plan to expand the factory was important. 

Its funny really, how the factory got started. My dad tells me he was helping a neighbor because he broke his arm and couldn't manage to fix his roof because the tools were too big and heavy.

My father took it upon himself to help the poor man, since then he had the idea to create tools that were smaller, lighter and easier to use. That was how Andrew's Tools Factory was made. And I was proud of that. 

Sure he got himself into dirty business and that was why he was in the postion he was in, but his father teached him many things and one of them was to work hard and help others. 

When he arrived at the factory, many " good mornings" and " hello's" were heard. To all of them he smiled and nodded, until he was finally able to escape into his office, Jughead Jones walked in right after.

",Good Morning"

" Morning Jug"

" so...you have been married 48 hours, how does it feel?"

" Weird."

" I bet...anyways...theres a lot we need to catch up on"

" fine...lets get started"

" ok...Lodge started the process to buy the South Side high school to which we gave that to Mayor McCoy so she can accelerate the process"

" good, whats next"

" Blossom Industries want to purchase 2 million dollars worth of tools from our company, they want to expand their syrup sales, they want to sell it Internationally."

" what do you think we should do?"

" Well, it's good business"

" guess who is working for the Blossom's?"

" who?"

" Adrianna Guzman"

" no way..."

" she was at my house yesterday"

" what the hell did she wanted?"

" to just make her presence known. She is not stupid, she knows I have business with them, thats why she started working with the Blossoms"

" Do you want me to decline their 2 million dollar offer?"

" that would only bring consequences with the council. Business is business, go thru with it...and please deposit the money I gave you into the factory's accout."

" how's your wife?"

" annoying"

" annoying as in...you two already...you know"

" We did...and fuck Jughead, it was amazing"

" tell me all about it"

" She's...hot and sexy, and drives me insane...I can't be in the same room with her for two minutes without getting hard"

" that's good to hear...I guess this turned out to be a good thing".

" don't confuse things Jug, this has nothing to do with love or anything like that...i guess it's just physical"

" If you say so..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

" The new budget that we assigned, will be used for the orphanages and low income families of Riverdale. I don't think this money should be use to sponsor any more political campaigns. "

Sitting across from me was Nick St.Clair. Former President of the Lodge Foundation. At first I felt bad just coming from New York and taking over the foundation, but after learning that all funds were going to stupid political campaigns, I think it was the best decision I could have make.  

The only reason He has not been fired, is because my father has a lot of business with his family in New York. 

" I don't remember you being this bossy and determined"

" there are a lot of things you don't know about me"

" you mean like why there is a human gorilla right outside your door?".

" He works for Archie..."

" oh yea...your little husband, how is he by the way?"

" well...first of all there is nothing " little" about my husband, and second of all...he's fine"

" did you already told him that you and me..."

" that was a long time ago...it was at best just insignificant, besides what I speak to him about is non of your business"

"Very well...I'll see you around... Mrs.President"

He was finally gone, and I was glad to be left alone to just think. Her head was hurting with everything she has on her mind. Archie...the foundation, Archie...her family...Archie..., that slut that was at her house the day before. 

She has never been the jealous type...but it boiled her blood to just think about the two of them together, specially because he loved her. If it would have been any regular slut that just slept with him maybe she wouldn't be as mad, but this was different because they shared so many things together. 

Desperate to know more...I find myself searching on my phone for a private investigator in Riverdale. The only result I got was of someone called Alice Cooper. 

The phone rang at least three times before someone picked it up. The lovely voice answered politely.

" Alice Cooper"

" good morning, I would like to hire your services as an investigator, there is someone I really need information about."

" sure thing...I am going to send you an email asking a couple of questions regarding the person you would like to investigate... What is your name?"

" Veronica Lod...Andrews, Veronica Andrews"

" Well, Mrs. Andrews...please give me your email and your personal information so we can get started."

And I did. I gave her everything she asked me for. Maybe I was acting like my father, but I didn't care...I wanted to know everything there is to know about this woman. 

" Miss Lodge?, I just received a call from Riverdale's Children's Home, someone left a child outside, but the administration says that they do not have enough space for him.They called the other two Orphanages but they are full as well. They didn't not know what to do so they called the police and they took him. Unfortunately there's nothing they can do,so he will probably end up with the parents again, the kid says that he does not want to go back"

" Call Sheriff Keller Martha, tell him not to do anything, tell him Im on my way...Andre lets go..."


	9. At the police station...

" What the hell is going on Veronica?"

A lot of things bother me. One of them is the taste of watery Whiskey, the other one was people that usually lie, because I considered myself to be too smart to fall for foolishness and the last one was to be brought into issues without knowing in advance what everything is about. 

I was called by Andre to my cellphone while I herd Veronica yelled on the background, what was she doing at the police station, fighting with Keller?. 

" I was telling your wife that what she's asking is impossible, please explain to her that I have a job to do"

" Can you please give us a second Keller?"

Once the older man was out of site, I pulled off the tie I was wearing. It was shocking me and making me angry. Veronica just stood there, looking at me like expecting for me to do something.

" can you explain to me what the hell is going on?, why do I receive a call in the middle of the day from Andre telling me you have gone mad?"

" I don't have time to give you details now ok. There is a kid that is being abused by his parents, he ran away and ended up at the Children's Home, long story short none of the orphanages have any room, they are full. They want to send him back to his parents...they can't do that"

"  And this is our problem because....???"

" Seriously?, how can you be so fucking selfish?"

" selfish?, Veronica...I have some businesses with Keller, not to mention he is in the freaking council. Are you crazy?, lets leave this to the police to handle."

" NO!"

"Veronica..."

" They called the foundation because they know I try to take care of these things, we have to help him"

" Help him how?, what the hell are we supposed to do?"

" I don't know ok...just, do something!...talk to him!"

" I cannot just snap my fingers and shit happens, there are laws..."

" I don't give a damn about any laws, call the council...call my dad, I don't know. Just do something"

Her eyes were red...her cheeks flushed. She was mad but her voice was starting to crack. I didn't know she could be so passionate about something, specially something like this. What the hell was I suppose to do?, she had me wrapped around her little finger....and at that precise moment I knew, I could never deny anything to my annoying wife.Without looking at her, I pulled my phone and called my lawyer, Jughead would know what to do.

" let's wait till Jughead gets here...Andre go get Keller"

" yes sir..."

" You do know there's nothing I can do righ Andrews?"

" Keller sit down...lets talk, leave us alone please"

He smiled a bit knowing that this is how we do business. We sit down and talk, agree on a price and move on. Veronica hesitated for a second before following Andre out of the small office. 

" Trust me...there's nothing I can do Andrews"

" Jughead is on his way, don't tell me things I already know... You can't do anything, then find somebody that can"

" All I can do is call social services and let them deal with this...its not me you have to convince because you know I don't give give a fuck about that kid, its them."

" fine...call whoever you gotta call"

And he did. I exit the office a bit annoyed, this whole thing could have been avoided if my wife would have stayed in her little office having useless meetings and pretending to work. 

When I walk to the hallway, I see her sitting down on a chair, a kid I've never seen before on her lap. He was scared...terrified, his cheeks wet because of the tears that do not stop from falling. His clothes dirty, too big for his body. He was indeed been abused. 

" they called social services, we have to wait for Jughead to get here"

" do you think you could fix this?

" Andre...why don't you take him to the vending machines...buy him a candy or something"

" Yes sir"

There was a slight moment of silence. After they were out of our sight, I looked at her, she was nervous, tired and anxious. At that moment she wasn't my annoying wife...she was fragile and sentimental. 

" how did you got yourself in the middle of this mess?"

" they called me at work, we try to help with this kind of situations as much as we can"

" Im not familiar how all this works, we have to wait. You can't save them all, you know that right?"

" I know...but I can try"

We stayed quiet looking at the clock on the wall. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. We saw Social services walk into Keller's office.I could hear her taking deep breaths. I reached out for her hand and grabed it. We didn't say anything, and this was enough. To just be side by side, with each other's company. She knew deep down I was there for her. 

Three days before I never knew I could be this sensitive, this weak, but apparently when it comes to her...I never know what I can become all I knew was that I wanted her proximity...I was enjoying this intimate moment between us. 

" Im here"

" finally!"

" lets go"

The three of us walked inside, The tension could be cut by a knife. I decided not to sit down...Jughead could handle this. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

" I understand your frustration Mrs.Andrews, but unfortunately there is nothing we can do. If the orphanages are full, we have to get in contact with the parents until we can do a full investigation"

" No!, there has to be another way....its not fair for him...what kind of system is this?"

" Mrs. Andrews I can asure you we will do everything that we can to give this child a better home but for now, theres is nothing we can do. I already looked into the foster parent's log, all of them already have a kid under their supervision"

" How long does it take to become a foster parent?"

" Weeks Mr.Jones, we have to do a full study of the household first"

" I'll tell you what... You give my client a license for foster parenting right now and we will throw in five grand just for the inconvenience of putting you thru this"

" Jughead..."

" Archie, please...let me handle this..My client is one of the richest man in this town. His background is impeccable. His married, young and has a good job. Sign the license, they take the kid and you get out of here with five grand in your pocket"

" Woah Jughead wait...Can you excuse us for one second?"

I followed Archie and Jughead outside. Archie was not in a good mood at all, this whole situation was starting to get out of control. 

" what the hell are you doing? 

" what? I'm trying to solve this whole mess."

" By making us foster parents, are you insane?

" What's so wrong about that?"

" first of all... I don't want a kid right now, second we have not agreed to that and third...I have too much stuff going on right now, so get your ass in there, find a fucking solution, I'll pay whatever to get that kid to a safe home...but taking him with us is out of the question....we just got married 3 freaking days ago!".

" Look, stay out here...let me do the talking and see what I can do"

When Jughead whent inside, I saw at the end of the hallway the boy playing with Andre. How selfish and unfair can the system be?. To think a small creature like that would have to go back to that hell of a house with those monsters, the whole scenario broke my heart. 

" Archie..."

" Don't even start Veronica...I told you I would help, I never said we were gonna take him with us"

" It would only be temporary"

" I said no and that's final"

" Archie look at him."

" I saw him... Yes its sad, but I have too much in my plate right now this will only complicate things"

" I'll take care of him, you don't even have to do anything"

" NO!, and that's final, end of discussion."

" you are such a selfish ass, you know that?"

" call me whatever you want, but its not gonna happend"

" Archie..."

"NO damn it, I already said No!"

Jughead opened the door out of nowhere, it put an end to our discussion. I rapidly looked to his face to search for an answer. He was smiling so that was probably a good sign. Maybe they managed to speak to the orphanages and on of them agreed to take him in. 

" What happend?"

" well...you two just became foster parents of a four year old...congratulations!"


	10. The four year old...

Many people have told me I have an anger problem, and maybe they were right. Maybe everything that has happend in my life have make me the way I am. Yes I am rough, sometimes cold...but when you are in the position that Im in, you have to be like that in order to protect what is more dearest to your heart. 

As of right now however, inside my office all I wanted to do was kill my so called "best friend", for disobeying me. I love Jughead Jones, since we've been kids but I still payed him to do a job, and I expect that to be done without any bumps on the road. Taking home a four year old was not in our plans, this was only going to complicate things. 

" I should kill you, right Now!, I should shoke you to death"

" Stop being so freaking dramatic Andrews"

" dramatic?, how the hell am I suppose to explain this to the council?, they want to sell me out and you bring me another problem to deal with."

" tell them is temporary, tell them you just want to protect your image, and this helps you with that"

" I specifically asked you to go in there and fix this, I never told you I wanted to take this kid home"

" well...at least your wife's happy"

" My wife doesn't even know what the hell does she wants. "

" she wants to help that poor kid, as of you...well...stop being a selfish son of a bitch and deal with it"

" you don't understand....after what happend with Adrianna...I don't...I don't want to get involved with any kids, it brings back memories of the one I lost"

" I know. But Archie that happend a long time ago. You need to move on."

" It's not that easy Jughead..."

" Really?, whats gonna happend if Veronica ends up pregnant?"

" that's not gonna happend"

" really?, have you been careful?"

" well..."

" I'll take tha as a no."

" Listen..."

" No! You listen....what happend to you was horrible, I get it. But it's time to move on. What you are doing is going to help you get over your pain. So grow the fuck up and help that poor kid that needs you....and by the way, in case you were wondering...his name is Michael, here is his file".

He dropped the blue folder on my desk and walked out.I took a deep desperate breath and sat down. Bottle of whiskey to my right, the glass now full. Curiosity took the best of me as I find myself opening the folder and going thru the file. 

Police Report Summary:

Name:Michael Reed,

Date of Birth: June 6, 2014

Physical Characteristics: Light brown hair,   
brown eyes, pale skin. 

Last doctor's visit: May 2, 2015. 

Medical History: Eight hospitalizations total. Multiple bone fractures that include: right wrist, left arm, three ribs, left ankle, left shoulder and left knee,over the last two years.Reason: negligence, physical abuse.  

Type of blood: O negative. 

Jesus Christ, this Kid had suffer more than plenty of adults I've known. How can someone do such horrible things to their own blood...to their own kid?. Unable to read anymore, I hide the file on the main drawer of the desk and I locked it,It was better for Veronica not to read it. 

Three Days!, I have been married three damn days and look at everything that has happend. The plan was to marry her so my business could become legitimate...I was not expecting this curve ball. First Adrianna and now this. How the hell was I supposed to explain this to the council ?. 

My head was killing me, Carmen offered me some aspirin when we got back, but I declined it...Whiskey was enough medicine. When we arrived,  Veronica went upstairs with the Kid and I have not seen her since. It has been what?, two hours?. Who knows... 

Dragging my feet upstairs I make my way to the second floor. Jacket on one hand, glass of Whiskey on the other, when reaching my room I can hear voices coming from the room across. The soft dimmed light of the lamp enough to capture my attention. 

As I take a quick peek thru the door, I can see my wife smiling while sitting on the bed, next to were this boy was laying down. She looked indeed happy...she felt like she was making a difference, and that filled her with joy...but why couldn't I feel the same way?. 

Unable to keep looking, I turned around and made my way to my room, I unbutton the shirt I was wearing and let it fall to the floor, the pants I was wearing also took their place next to the shirt as I made it to the bed. The bed sheets were cold...just like I liked them. 

All I wanted was to rest, to close my eyes and dissapear for a few minutes. It was gonna take me some time to come to terms with everything that was happening in my life right now. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wanted to stay in the room with him. But knowing Archie, that was probably not a good Idea. He would probably come get me all drunk and was going to scare the poor kid, so when he finally fell asleep, silently I made my way to our room. 

I could hear the soft snores coming from the man that was sleeping on the bed. On his underware and asleep he looked too damn attractive.

I tried to do as little noise as possible as I get myself into bed. It was incredible to think that this was my life now. The idea of being married to a man I didn't love was disgusting, but within these three days I've come to terms with the fact that sometimes we can't choose what happens in our lives, so if deciding to help this poor boy was maybe the only decision I was going to be able to make, then might as well enjoy the feeling. 

Archie Andrews was not a bad man. Sure he had a temper problem, but he still treats me right even though sometimes he can be a bit of an ass. What has happend between the two of us in this room...on this bed, was because we both wanted it. 

" took you long enough"

" I thought you were sleeping"

" I was...but then I heard you come in"

" sorry if I waked you"

" so...you got what you wanted huh?"

" Archie, you're drunk...go back to sleep"

" I didn't want this Veronica, this wasn't part of the plan"

" plans change"

" how long will he stay here?"

" he just got here and you already want to kick him out?"

" I was just asking a question"

" I don't know... Till they can get a home for him I guess"

" hopefully that won't take long"

" you know what I've learned today Archie?, that his left arm is deformed because it was fractured,...that he limps from the left side because he says thay his anckle hurts....that he has a scar on his eyebrow. That he hadn't eaten anything in two days and his poor stomach was growling. "

" Veronica..."

" I know you hate this...but I am asking you to please leave him alone. Let him be worry free for the time that he is here. He has had a tough life, imagine the fear that he felt eveytime that monster did what he did to him. He didn't deserved any of that.We will both stay out of your way, just leave him alone please"

I didn't realized I was begging, but my voice was starting to crack a bit as I pleaded for that little boy that didn't do anything wrong to deserve this. 

Archie didn't say a word. For him the conversation was over and I was glad. I didn't think I could go on, I was too exhausted. Little by little I drifted into a deep sleep.


	11. Mr.Foster Daddy...

11\. 

When once again the Alarm made the most disturbing sound, I had no choice but to open my eyes. The bed felt cold...too cold, and as I look to my right I can see that she's not there. The time on my phone read 7 am, so why wasn't she here, under the covers like she's supposed to?.

As I make my way to the bathroom I noticed that the clothes I threw on the floor the night before were no longer there. She probably picked them up because as I look to the corner of the room, I can see them in the hamper. 

Last night I had a few glasses of whiskey, nothing major and I was glad because a hangover right now was not something I was looking forward to. 

What she said to me last night broke my heart. She was right...this kid did not deserved the life that he had, so I promised to myself to try an be polite about the whole situation, she wanted to handle this....so I was going to grant her that much. 

I settled for a simple dark blue suit, there was still a lot of work to do at the factory, plus I needed to start the process of hiring more men to guard the house, specially with the upcoming meeting of the council from New York. 

I made my way to the kitchen. For some reason even though our dining room was more than big, I always liked to have breakfast in the kitchen with Carmen, on her little table were she usually takes her meals.  

I can hear giggles as I come in, the nice smell of coffe entering my nostrils. My wife looked beautiful...as always, her hair on a simple ponytail, the sporty clothes fit her nicely. Her white converse put a smile on my face. 

" Mr. Andrews....coffe?"

" yes Carmen...please"

I sat down next to her, right in front of me was the little fragile boy. He wouldn't look at me, he was scared...I could tell. Veronica started to get up but I hold her by the arm, I didnt meant to look agressive but when the little boy jumped I instantly let her go. 

" Is ok...Archie is just playing with me, aren't you Archie?"

She looked at me mad, and I deserved that look but all I wanted was for her...for them to stay and have breakfast with me.

"  don't leave...have breakfast with me...please"

She didn't bother to answer me, however she extended her hand and ran it thru the little boy's hair. I could see the small smile on his face. 

" go ahead Michael, eat...Archie is not gonna do anything to you ok."

We ate in silence...the four of us, including Carmen. I manged to watch him while I ate, it was difficult for him to grab the spoon with his small right hand and I felt sorry for him. At such a young age to be traumatized by abuse, that was simply sad. 

" Are you gonna be gone all day?"

I was surprised she asked me. Maybe she was trying to make conversation but it still felt good...maybe deep down we cared about one another. 

" Probably...I have some work to finish up in the factory...what about you?"

" Im taking the day off...Michael and I are going shopping....he needs some new clothes"

" well... Whatever you need....whatever you BOTH need, go ahead and buy it...do you need my card?"

" No thanks...I do have a job you know, I can afford my own things"

" I know...and I don't care. Take my card, I'll have the bank send you one under your name"

She took it without respondig, maybe she didn't want to fight in front of the poor kid.Either way I was glad, I didn't want him to see me as a monster...he has had enough of that. 

" come on Michael, ice cream is on Archie today."

" Have Andre drive you..."

I started to read the newspaper in front of me when I felt someone pulled on my arm. When I looked he was standing there, his hair covering part of his eyes. 

" thank you"

That was all he said...and then they left. But that was enough for me to feel bad about not wanting him here, however that still didn't change the fact that it was still going to be difficult to deal with our lives and then him. But Veronica has a good heart, she wants to help him...and so did I, but I guess it was going to be dificult to get used to the idea. 

When I got to the factory, everybody seemed happy, perhaps they heard rumors there was a bonus coming because even the janitor smiled at me while I walked by. 

My office was spacious enough. The little couch on the side, the cherry oak desk standing out from the pale colors of the walls. I was able to really think when I was here, in peace with nobody bothering me. The little signature bar on the corner filled with whiskey bottles. 

" Morning foster daddy"

" Jughead...damn it its too early"

" I know... So how does it feel to be a pops?"

" shut up!...I am not his dad."

" maybe not biologically but the state does says you two are his legal guardian"

" I am not gonna keep arguing with you...whats up?"

" My dad and the serpents have some men they think you could use. So I arranged a meeting so you can meet them. "

" Good"

" The Blossoms are going foward with the purchase of the two million worth of tools"

" What about the meeting with New York?"

" Its been set up for Friday night. By the way...they are looking forward to meeting your wife."

" I bet they are!"

" Im gonna text you the location later, as of right now, lets go"

" go were?"

" We are meeting the serpents"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

" so...what's your favorite color?"

" Blue"

"Ok, so we'll get the blue one"

Shopping has always been fun. But when you are shopping for a 4 year old, it can get pretty complicated, specially if it's a boy. They are very peculiar with what they pick, it has to be masculine and not have any pink....for some reason boys think that pink belongs to girls only. 

I was driving Andre insane, he was carrying all the bags and we were not even half way done. When you live in a small town, everybody knows everybody...I noticed because all eyes were on me when we walked to the next store. 

" Veronica?...Veronica Lodge?"

Of course. From all people in this town it had to be her. Her fake smile was too forced. The woman I've question Archie about was now in front of me. Her slim figure well presented under the " professional" clothes she was wearing. 

" Andrews...Veronica Andrews"

" of course....Veronica Andrews...its nice to finally meet you, last time I guess Archie was so eager to speak to me that he forgot to introduce us".

" can I help you with something?"

" Just wanted to say hi, I'm Adrianna by the way"

" I know who you are"

" Im guessing Archie has talked about me huh?".

" Not in the best way"

" Look im sorry, I guess he might still be hung up on me,....you know we have a lot of history together"

" I know. But lets skip the whole "show" and get straight to it, you wanted to make your presence known, and yes I do know who you are and everything that happend. But that's in the past, he has moved on...and you should too...you sound kind of pathetic trying too hard"

" did he told you everything?, did he tell you I used to drive him crazy when I used to take my clothes off in front of him. Did he told you that I was his first?"

" first of all, how bout you lower your voice?, there's a four year old here. Second of all I don't need to know all that because his first doesn't matter, what matters is that I am his last. So go around telling yourself and others that you are important, but we all know you are nothing but a "wanna be" rich girl who's actually a slut. He married me!, not you...get over it...lets go Michael."

She wasn't expecting my reaction, she wanted me to be upset and indeed I was but if there is something my mother teach me was to never show or tell what you are really feeling to the enemy. Specially if the enemy was a woman. I tried my best to continue the day without having the encounter affect me, but it was impossible. 

Michael on the other hand had an awesome day. He got to pick everything he wanted, from clothes to shoes and a batman themed comforter for his new bed. Sure his stay was temporary, but I wanted him to feel good while he was with us. 

I also purchased a very expensive pair of shoes, I really didn't needed them but I was so mad at Archie that I wanted to purposely spend his money. While we were shopping we came to a stop when all of a sudden something caught Michael's attention. It was a tie.With little batman symbols on it. But he didn't want it for him.

" look...for Archie"

" you...like it for Archie?"

" yes"

It melted my heart. To think how Archie has been nothing but cold towards him, but he still wanted to show gratitud. 

" ok, let's get it"

" you think he'll like it?"

" im sure he'll love it. "

My phone rang three times annoyingly until I decided to pick it up. I wanted to enjoy the day with the boy next to me, not been bothered by the outside world. 

" Hello?"

" Mrs.Andrews?...this is Alice Cooper, I've sent you the file for Adrianna Guzman thru email"

Perfect timing Cooper. Now more than ever she wanted to know more about that woman. There was something about her that didn't feel right. She was hiding something and she was sure of it. 

" Mrs. Cooper, how much do I owe you?"


	12. An office matter...

As I make my way thru the front doors, I can smell the delicious food that Carmen was probably cooking. Andre and Vince are showing the new guys around. After a productive meeting with the serpents, I ended up hiring 5 more guys to be around at all times. You can never be too careful.

I stay still at the entrance taking in the sound of the giggles that come from the kitchen . I was lucky enough to have an honest good father, some other people however...like Michael, were simply not that lucky, it was painful just to imagine a bit of everything that he probably survived thru. 

Other than him, Veronica has been on my mind, I must admit today I've been craving the taste of her lips. Her waist between my arms. The way she breathes as I kiss her neck. 

Never in a million years I thought I was gonna actually be glad that I married her. For some odd reason the love hate relationship that we have turns me on in a way no woman has ever turned me on. 

She was smart, classy, beautiful. A trophy wife, someone any man would like to brag about.But she was mine. She carries my last name, she lives in my house, sleeps on my bed, has sex with me and only me...and that's the way I always want it to be.  

" Mr. Andrews...dinner is read"

" Thank you Carmen"

I made my way to the kitchen, and there he was. Coloring on a book, Veronica by his side, laughing at something I didn't have a clue about. 

" Hey"

I managed to say, she rolled her eyes but the boy answered back. Instantly Carmen served my plate and put it in front of me. The food too hot just like I liked it. It was nice to come home to this...to company. 

I noticed the nice glass of wine my wife was drinking. We all sat in silence and ate. I was glad he was eating...kids need to eat so they can grow right?. I wanted to make an effort, to try and be at least polite. He deserved that much. 

" so...did you have fun Michael?"

" hhmmm yup, I got new pijamas and everything"

" That sounds good..."

" we got you something, can we give it to him now?"

" sure...go get it, its in your room"

Once the kid was out of site, her stare wanted to bury me alive.

" what's wrong?"

" whats wrong?, why don't you ask your friend Adrianna Guzman?...She approached me at the mall"

Of course. Because there cannot be a day that I can actually enjoy peace. This woman has come back to torment me. I needed to speak to Jughead he needs to keep this woman away from us...

" Here it is"

He was out of breath. He rushed down and put an end to our discussion. The small package wrapped with a solid blue paper. His eyes full expression. 

" for me?"

" yes"

I opened the tempting looking package. Inside, a tie...a black tie with yellow bat symbols. It was a batman tie. And for a second I remember how my heart used to race every time I would make something my dad would like and I wanted his approval.That same expression he had on his face. He wanted my approval, he wanted me to be ok with the fact that he was here. And I really wanted to be ok...but there was always something inside of me that holds all those emotions. 

" wow...its..."

" awesome?"

" yes Michael...it's awesome...thank you. I will wear it tomorrow, I promise"

"Alright come on, let's get you ready for bed"

" Carmen, can you please get Michael ready for bed...I need to speak to Veronica in my office"

" Sure Mr. Andrews"

She was silent as we made our way to the small office in the house. She wasn't really in a good mood and she looked tired, but I wanted to speak to her. I wanted her attention. 

" what?"

" stop this, I didn't know she was going to approach you, I told her to leave me alone last time she was here"

" yeah well tell your little side hoe, that I don't appreciate her telling the whole town that she was "your first", and that you are still hung up on her"

" don't listen to that woman...she's crazy"

" was she your first?"

My father always told me that when you don't have an answer for something, to try and change the subject, and I'm sure that would work with someone else, but not with my wife. She was too smart. 

" yes, she was"

"Unbelievable!"

" that's in the past and you know it. So let it go"

" she also said that it used to drive you crazy when she used to take off her clothes in front of you"

" I've been all day thinking about you...and only you..."

When I looked at the door, I noticed it was closed. The soft lights of the office gave her a glowing tone, making her look more beautiful. Without thinking, I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me. My hand finding the object that was holding her hair in place, I slide it off, letting her dark hair fall freely...she was nervous...but she wanted this, she was  
Craving me the same way I wanted her to be mine. Right here. Right now. 

Every object on the desk was thrown to the floor, it was hard to unbutton her jeans, but my hands worked magic as I slide them off her perfect toned legs.

The rest really didn't mattered, I didn't care about the rest of her body at this time. I just needed to be inside of her...to feel her need for my hardness. I opened her legs and teased her pressing my waist to hers. She could feel me...hot and hard. She knows she turns me on. 

Her hand slid inside my pants and slowly grabbed the object of her desire. Making me close my eyes as she ran her hand from down there to my abdomen. Her eyes telling me what I already knew...she wanted this. She wanted me right now.

Her underwear was pulled to the side as I pushed myself inside of her. She was hot, she was wet...she was perfect. The idea of taking her on top of my desk gave the situation more excitement. 

Her moans drove me crazy as I gave her what she wanted. She wanted to feel me...and I wanted to feel her.Every time I would pushed harder and harder...her nails digging on the skin of my back, the way she would bit my shoulder in order not to scream was too sexy. 

I grabbed her trembling body, her legs tangled around my waist as I carried her to the chair behind the desk. I sat down and she sat on top of me, sliding herself on my erection slowly. My hands grabbed on to her hips as she made all the work. 

And just like that, with my eyes closedes I find myself screaming her name. This was intoxicating. Her skin, her lips...her body...her insides. Everything about her was simply unique. 

" say it"

" say what?"

" say what you know I want to hear"

She moaned as I pushed in her harder, she was about to get there, I knew it. 

" No!"

Out of control, I stood up with her on my waist and pushed her against the wall. She screamed, but she liked it, she wanted this. 

" Say it!"

I pushed even harder and her insides were starting to get tight, she was shaking, her legs were trembling...her heart was racing, she was short of breath. 

" im..Im yours...Im yours Andrews"

And that was exactly what I needed to hear. She was mine and only mine. She belonged to me.All of her and nothing....not Adrianna or the Council could take that from me. 

" Adrianna is in the past...I married you!, not her...and for the record...I like the way you take your clothes off...it drives me insane. "

Catching our breaths we find ourselves searching for our clothes.I had a stupid smile on my face. Like a little kid when he gets candy. She was a bit embarrassed, I could tell. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me, I kissed her forehead slowly, I hugged her tight. For some reason I wanted to feel her proximity, she smelled like channel perfume.

" Friday we have a meeting with the council of New York"

" ughh...I don't want to go"

" I know...im not asking you, Im telling you that you are going...your parents will be there"

" still does not make it better"

" I know...but I need you to mingle, you are the wife of the Head of the Council in Riverdale...you have to act like it"

" what about Michael?"

" He can stay with Carmen"

" and what the hell am I supposed to say to these people?"

" Nothing, all you have to do is look pretty"

" So im a trophy wife!, how nice!"

" stop it, you are more than that...besides, Betty will be there, maybe she will introduce you to some of her friends"

" ohh by the way...I just bought a pair of shoes thay cost seven hundred dollars..."

" you what?"

" yeah well...I was mad and needed to take revenge somehow"

I laught at her statement. This felt good. Too good. Her head against my chest, her arms around me. I wanted to stay like this for a long time, but cuddling wasn't really our thing, so without saying anything else...she turned around and walked out of the office. 

Everything that was going on around him was like a dream. Sometimes he woundered how did his father managed everything at once. The meeting on friday with the council from New York made him nervous, they were the ones who started everything, they are in charge. 

Boston, Tenesse, New York and finally Riverdale. They probably wanted a replacement for him as head of the council of Riverdale. To them, I am still too young....however, letting them take control over the council, would give them access to all of Riverdale, and I couldn't let that happend. I couldn't let them destroy my town.


	13. This means war

13.

The night was young. It was a bit breezy but that was the least of my concerns. I had other things in mind.Like what was this meeting all about...other than replacing me as head of the council. When They all decided to come down from New York is because their reasons are bigger than I can anticipate. 

My wife looked beautiful with her simple black dress and her signature pearls,her make up was light, and her perfume could be smelled a thousand miles away. She was nervous...and maybe deep down, so was I. 

The place was a distanced solitary brick mansion on the hills of Riverdale. No other property was around. The house from the outside looked old yet nice. I spotted many men standing outside as we made our way to the entrance, Vince in front of us, Andre following us...in these meetings you can never be too careful. 

They both stayed outside with the rest of the bodyguards of other members, but they both had instructions to be alert at all times, anything weird that they see or hear, they have to come find me. A bit further you could see a group of serpents hanging around, they were probably with Jughead. 

As we made our way thru the door, we can see all the shades of black people were wearing. These meetings tend to be more like funerals than anything else. 

" mija"

We were aproached by the Lodge's, their faces filled with concerns, a hug between mother and daughter was shared, a kiss between father and daughter was given. I shook Hiram Lodge's hand, Ice cold as always. My mother in law hugged me and I was a bit surprised but didn't show it. 

" what do you think they want?"

" I've been asking myself the same question since I've known they were coming"

Seen my best friend at a distance with Betty brought a smile to my face, especially recognizing the ridiculous beanie he was wearing. He saw us and excusing himself made his way over here with his beautiful girlfriend on his arm. 

" Betty!"

Veronica was more than happy to see her, she really didn't know anybody in Riverdale and Betty was charming and friendly. 

" you look stunning"

The blonde says to the woman by my side and indeed she looked stunning...Veronica always looked beautiful. I was certernly the envy of many men tonight. 

Next thing I know, I'm been surrounded by young people. All of them different, all of them belonging to a different family. The red headed woman, none other than Cheryl Blossom was the only one wearing a very provocative red dress, highlighting every curve of her beautiful body. 

Kevin Keller was also amoung these people, glass of wine on his hand. His signature smile on his lips. His hair perfectly combed. All of a sudden im reminded of what it used to feel like to be worried free,Just to enjoy the moment and not care about what might happend tomorrow. But this was simply not my life anymore. I had to grow up and take care of what needed to be taken care of. 

" Veronica, this is Kevin..."

" Ok, fist of all... That suit is Armani isn't it?

A smile plastered on his face and I could tell they were going to get along just fine. Kevin was a nice guy, he was honest and sure of himself. Back in high school he had a crush on me, he wrote me a note and taped it to my locker...sure he was a handosme man, but he was simply not my type...I prefer them with breasts anyway.

" Yes it is...and by the way...I can smell the Channel perfume, great taste!"

" What do you think they want?"

The precious red headed woman asked eveybody in general. In the past I had my moments inside the janitor's closet of the school with Cheryl Blossom, nothing serious other than make out sessions,specially since soon enough she came out in the open about liking skinny model figures who also had breast. But she was a very passionate woman, a concerned human being like the rest of us.

" Not at all"

" This stupid suspence is killing me, I think is giving me wrinkles,... Betty do I look aged to you"

" you look fine Cheryl,...guys don't be scared, I know all your lives you have been victims of this stupid cult...but it's gonna be ok, you'll see"

" God Betty your positivity is making me nauseous!, in another note...can somebody please tell me the name of the sexy serpent outside?

" That's Toni...I believe she is taken thou"

" oh dear Betty, when has that stopped me before?"

" Toni is noble and honest...don't ruin her"

Soon enough we were guided to the large room just next to the entrance. Filled with perfectly lined up chairs, the dark colors of the wall made it look creepy...sad and depressing. There was a table in the front, right behind it, five old men were sitting down. The five heads of the council of New York. Their presence was intimidating. 

Hiram and I exchanged looks as we walked towards the front and sat on the front row. It was the first time the council ever did something like this, something so opened to so many people...there was something they wanted to prove. Hiram was to my right, Keller to my left and the tension could be felt by everyone. Blossom and McCoy also sat next to us. 

Veronica was somewhere in the back with Betty, Jughead and the rest of the people. I could feel the stare of Miguel Clemenza on me, head of the council of New York. You could fool any man...but you could never fool Miguel Clemenza.

" alright...everybody take a seat...lets get started

I crossed my legs as I see glasses of alcohol been offered. The glass of whiskey I took looked expensive...and it tasted expensive. It was us Vs them. New York Vs Riverdale...a rivalry that has been going on for years. Sure we respected each other but everybody in this room knew that both councils were like water and oil, we didn't like to mix. 

" in behalf of the council of New York, we welcome you all.First thing we would like to address is the replacement of Archie Andrews as head of the council of Riverdale"

He didn't waste any time at all. His intentions...their intentions were more than clear, they didn't want me here. They didn't want me in the council at all but I wasn't gonna get pushed off without a fight. 

Jughead was now in the front. This didn't felt like a meeting, it felt like a trial.He looked sure of himself, and I was confident in him. 

" on what grounds does the council of New York thinks they can replace Archie Adrews?"

" Well...for starters, the official Book of Code of the council, clearly states that every member of the council must have a successor...Mr. Andrews does not, however he did managed to become a foster parent when he knows very well only relatives by blood can actually enter the council"

" Archie Andrews just got married,...the code also states that he has five years to have children...a successor, you have to give him time, as far as the foster kid...he needs to maintain an image, it helps his reputation and he does not intent to have him within the years take his chair, those are not the plans...I can assure you that"

" Mr. Andrews is too young to carry this responsability"

" When his father Fred Andrews joined the council, he was only twenty years old...lets not forget Archie is older than that and has demostrated he can manage what comes with this position of power"

" Mr. Jones...we have the right to take this to a vote."

" you do...yet you still have not explained why exactly do you want him out of the Council"

"Six months ago we sent a business proposition to the Council of Riverdale, proposition that got refused right away by Mr. Andrews...however for everything to run as usual, we need to start bringing the narcotics business to Riverdale"

" NO!...I will not let you bring that kind of business to this town...to the schools"

" And that is exactly why we need to replace you.  You are nothing but an obstacle in our plans...Andrews, you are exactly like your father and maybe back then it worked...it was a good thing, but the world is changing and so is the demand for narcotics...you cannot play Robin hood anymore"

He was right. Everything he said was true...my father always wanted what was best for the people of this town, and being in the council helped him do that. But times are changing...people are changing, however standing my ground was definetly the right thing to do. I cannot let them bring that venom to Riverdale.

" you heard him, the head of the council said no."

" And that is why we are voting to replace him...all in favor of replacing Archie Andrews as head of the council please raise your hand"

I wasn't surprise when Blossom, Keller and McCoy raised their hand, it was expected. They were all terrified by the idea of being against Miguel Clemenza, so deep down I didn't felt betrayed. Hiram kept his hand down, maybe because I was married to his daughter, either way he proved his loyalty to me and Veronica. 

My stare however did not leave the old man sitting behind the big wooden rectangular table. This was going to bring severe consequences to me and everybody that knows me. The silent in the room right now was louder than any noise. 

" Mr. Lodge, please reconsider"

" I have nothing to reconsider. Andrews has done a good job as head of the council, and as you may know he is married to my daughter...family comes first Clemenza...you of all people knows that"

I could feel all eyes on me. Murmurs were heard, but nobody dared to say anything. They can't replace me because Hiram voted against it, that is just how the rules are. Part of me was glad, yet deep down all I wanted was to disappear...this only meant one thing, if they can't vote me out the only way to replace me is by killing me...We had to prepare for war. 

His eyes told me that this wasn't the end of this, that he was not gonna rest till he takes me out, but for the council everything that was important was their image...if he was gonna do something, he was gonna do it behind everybody's back...they way a traitor does it. As of right now however, he had no other choice but to continue the rest of the awfull meeting. 

" Moving on, please as I call out loud all the names of the future successors of the council, please raise your hand"

" Cheryl Blossom?...Kevin Keller?....Veronica Lodge?...Josie MacCoy?"

Like perfect little students everybody raised their hand. But I couldn't move...all It could take to get rid of Clemenza was one shot...straight to the head...no mess,little blood, and then everything would be over...but life was never that simple. As of right now all I could think of was the hate that I was feeling for that man. 

"Very well...all successors present, Mr. Andrews...starting today you have five years...meeting dismissed."

All of a sudden, everybody exit the room. The only ones left was Hiram, Jughead and myself. I really wasn't in the mood to mingle, so the room were we were last filled with a delicious buffet didn't really interested me. I had alot to think about. 

" So...you know what this means right Arch"

" Yes Jug, war..."

" you sure you can protect my daughter right Andrews"

" with my life if necessary...I hired a few people a couple of days ago, Im gonna send you two men to be at your disposal Hiram"

" Well...thank you..."

" You proved your loyalty to me today...it's the least I can do. Jug...tomorrow I want you to go down to the Nursing home were my mom is at, I need you to bring her home...tell your dad I want him in my house tomorrow 6 am sharp...Hiram, why don't you come over also?...I think we can figure out a way of taking care of each other. Jug...starting today, Vince will be with you at all times...we cannot be too careful"

" allright...got it"

" well, as much as I love spending time with you Andrews, I better get out there...I have left Hermione alone too much time"

" I think is better if we all went out there"

I followed the two gentelmen out to were everyone else was. Many faces were familiar and I nodded my head a few times recognizing the silent hello's. Clemenza was in deep conversation with the rest of his partners, expensive drink in hand. Not too far away, I can see my wife with Betty, a tall light color man right next to her, I man I didn't seem to recognize and I never forget a face. 

She shifted nervousely when I made my way to her. Her eyes connecting with the floor, Betty excuse herself and went to find Kevin. The moment was akward...untill I cleared my throat, he extended his hand.

" Nice to meet you. Nick St.Clair...my father is..."

" Right...yes, in the council of New York"

" I was just talking to Ronnie, you know about work and..."

" Ronnie?"

" Sorry...Veronica, I guess only a few people call her Ronnie...me and her well...lets just say we go way back..."

" I see..."

" well it was nice to meet you, see you at work on Monday Ronnie..."

All of a sudden It was only her and me, but I saw it in his eyes, the desire when he was looking at her. The way his eyes lingered a bit too much near her cleavage. The way she was evading his stare, there was something going on...something other than some simple friendship.

I tensed my jaw to try and control the anger that was building inside of me. The thought of them two together was too much to handle. I didn't remember the last time I was this possessive, but I didn't care. I wanted to know who exactly was Nick St.Claire to Veronica and I wanted to know Now.


	14. Scary Night

14\. 

Red. That is all I can see. RED!. My own blood boiling inside of me.RED. My pulse racing like a horse that has been bet on.She was silent...too silent and I could hear the sound of my own breathing as the car takes us closer to the house. She hasn't dare look at me the entired time, and I didn't want to look at her either...I was mad, maybe furious...but what bothered me the most was her decision to not give me an explanation, sure I didn't exactly asked her for one, but she wasn't naive...she knew I wanted one, the sooner...the better, my patience was running low.

She practically ran out of the car when Andre parked in the front, but I followed her in...grabbing her arm before she could dissapear.All lights were off, assuming the time Michael and Carmen were probably asleep. 

Our room was cold, and she escaped my grip when we were inside, but I wanted an answer...I needed a damn answer...

" who the hell is St.Claire to you?"

" he...he has business with my father"

" you know damn well I was speaking about St.Clair Jr. So don't play stupid"

" what the hell do you want to know?"

" What is St.Clair to you, damn it Veronica answer me"

" he...he...we used to..."

" used to what?"

" Archie..."

"USED TO WHAT??"

" we had a thing ok, nothing special...it lasted barely two months...it was back in New York"

"Yo slept with him?"

" Archie stop this..."

" Did.you.SLEPT.with him...answer the fucking question"

Her stare dropped to the floor and I knew exactly what I wanted to know, but it hurt so bad that I felt my stomach cramp.Sure we have been married for seven days and yes I've only known her for a month and seven days but it still hurt my brain and my ego to know that she shared a bed with that asshole. 

I closed my eyes for a second, not knowing how to respond. What to say. I wasn't jealous, but I had extreme posessiveness when it comes to what is mine...and Veronica is...and will always be mine. 

I've known that I was not her first, that is understandable, and I thought I was not going to care about that, after all we are in 2018, now a days woman don't usually save themselves for the man they are gonna marry, but damn it bothered him so bad to know and imagine everything they probably did together.

" I don't want you near him...ever, again...do you understand me?"

" he works at Lodge foundation, his dad has business with my father...what the hell am I supposed to do?"

" I don't care, either he leaves Lodge foundation or you do"

" that it's not fair and you know it"

" don't talk to me about fair...you are president of your damn foundation, fire him or quit, end of discussion"

" that is not fair and you know it, when that tramp came into our house, I didn't get like this...its like you loose total control of yourself. You knew you were not my first, so stop acting like a child."

" Why didn't you tell me he was working with you?"

" because...because...."

" Because what?"

" Because I didn't want you to get the way you are right now"

" yeah well...too late, either you go...or he goes"

" Archie"

" Veronica...don't test my patience".

She didn't say anything else, she turned around and left the room, and I didn't follow her. Going after her would be a mistake, I was too angry... If St.Clair was anything like his father, he was dangerous...he wanted Veronica for himself, and Veronica was mine. 

Only mine.

I was so angry that taking off my shoes was even a challenge. The room was cold, but my body was too hot, my blood pressure was probably high. Bare footed and shirtless I made my way down to my office. 

I turned on the small desk lamp, and sat on my chair, bottle of whiskey on one hand, glass on the other. If I was gonna spend the night alone, might as well do it drunk. 

Looking at the brown liquid I start to remember the so many times my father told me that Whiskey was like a band aid, it covers your wounds for the time being till they get a bit better, but when you feel in your heart that things are just not going they way you want them to...instead of punching someone in the face because you are angry, sit down...drink Whiskey and smoke a nice imported cigar.It will calm you down. 

The last time I smoked a cigar was when my father past away. It was so painful and I was so angry that I wanted to take revenge in my own hands, but I couldn't do that. I needed to think not just for me but for my mother too. As I put the cigar In my mouth I can taste the vanilla flavor, I inhale the smoke, and exhale the remaining out in the air. 

This life was so fucked up. Yet I cannot imagine myself being someone else. I could never imagine myself being son of a nother father. Fred was a good man, my father was a good man...sure maybe im in this mess because of him,...but being angry about it was not going to bring him back and sure as hell was not going to make this mess go away. 

I can feel my head spinning, my mouth tasting like Whiskey and Vanilla, all I wanted was to feel worry free. There are so many lives in danger because of who I am, because of who my father was...and tonight we just initiated a war were loved ones could be the ones paying the price. 

I wanted to go to sleep and forget, but something in my stomach was not letting me. The feeling of worry was just there. In my gut. Maybe checking on Veronica and Michael coul make it go away. Sure I was mad at Veronica, but she was still my wife.

Stumbling once again I make myself go upstairs...this time to were Michael was sleeping, as I peek thru the door I can see him and Veronica asleep, under the covers. I cannot resist my self and I come in, the floor was freezing. They look so peaceful asleep that to wake them would be unjust.The room was so cold that I shivered as I see the windows for some reason open, and I make the attempt to close them. 

One second I am closing the window, and the next Im on top of the bed, pulling the two sleeping figures to the floor as we hear the scary threat of shots being fired at us from who the hell knows where. We saw sights of white and orange as we hear the terrible thunderlike sound.I pull them both with me under the bed, the bed shakes as they continue to fire at us. Michael's screams could be heard probably everywere. The bullets making holes in the furnuture of the room as they continue with their hunt to kill us.

" What the hell is going on?"

She asked me and she was terrified. And I was terrified for her. For him. For the both of them. And I hugged them so tight to my body that I don't know how were they still breathing, I needed to protrect them. If I had waited another second downstairs, who knows what would have happend. 

" I don't know. Are you alright?, are you hurt?"

But I did know. I just didn't expect for them to try and get rid of me so quicly. As the shots ceased, We crawled from under the bed, and out of the room. I needed to check on Carmen. I had to make sure she was alright. 

" come on, Michael come here, hold my hand"

 

We ran down the stairs, and we locked ourselves up inside my office. Where else could we possibly go?. 

" Stay here, Im gonna go get Carmen"

" No Archie, don't leave"

" hey...look at me Veronica, im not gonna let anything happend to you or Michael, you hear me?, I'll be right back"

I remembered the gun my father always had kept inside one of his drawers, it has never been touched by me...I've always been afraid to hold it, but today was not the day to be afraid. Today was the day to defend and protect them...my family. 

" No! What are you doing with that?"

" shhh....stay here with Michael, everything is gonna be alright, get under my desk...im gonna go get Carmen"

Silently and almost crawling I make my way towards the hall next to the kitchen, everything was peach black, I couldn't see anything, but as I approach her room I can hear Andre's voice. Thank God!.

" Carmen are you alright?"

" yes...yes sir"

" is gonna be ok Carmen, Andre what the hell happend?, Were are the rest of the guys?"

" Sir we have been patrolling the house the whole night, the gates are closed, we have been looking at the cameras, nobody got in"

" there has to be somebody within the premises, my wife and my kid were in the upstairs room when they started shooting at us damn it"

" SIR!"

One of my guards ran towards us and was out of air, sweat covering his forehead, his hair all.over the place, a gun on his hand.

" Sir we got them, we found them behind the bushes of the backyard hiding, they won't talk and say who sent them"

" I have my theories of what happened...they got in while we were at the meeting of the council sir, I have to look at the cameras to make sure, but I  can guaranteed you that somebody knew we were there, and they sent them to sneak in"

And that's when it hit me. Fucking Clemenza!. He knew that he was not gonna be able to replace me, he knew that if he invited everybody, nobody would suspect it was him. He was behind all of this, we were at war before us knowing and he took advantage of that. 

" tide them up and throw them in the tool shed, tell all the guys I want them in here right now!, Carmen, go with my wife and Michael, they are scared...take them to the kitchen. Im gonna call Jughead"

I was finally able to take a breath. My hands were shaking and I hid the gun on my back side, sticking out from the black slacks I was wearing. The phone was inside my pocket but only with difficulty I was able to look for Jug's name on the contact list. 

" there has to be a good excuse for you to be calling me at freaking four in the morning"

" somebody just tried to kill me, get your ass over here"

I hang up and made my way to the kitchen. With the scare of everything that just happend my drunkness was far gone, Michael was crying his heart out and Veronica was in a state of shock, so was I.

" Carmen please make lot's of coffe"

"Sir, here is everybody"

" alright you all know what just happend, I don't want to hear any excuses, so as of right now Nobody enters or leaves without me knowing first. YOU UNDERSTAND?, NOBODY!, we are at war. Im gonna hire some more guys so we can make two shifts, one during the day and one during the night. "

" What do you want us to do with the guys that we found?, do you want us to turn them over to the police?"

" NO!, not yet...I have a few questions that I need to ask them. As of right now, half of you go to sleep, the other half stay on guard. Now get out of my face"

As I see them leave, Michael runs towards me, his tears leaving marks on his sheeks, I picked him up and hugged him tight. His breath was warm against my bare shoulder. 

" Is ok bud, nothing is gonna happend to you. You understand?, Im gonna protect you. Always"

My eyes connected with Veronica's, and as a force of magnet, she was by my side, hugging the two of us. And I could swear My heart skipped a beat. Time had stopped and there was only the three of us, and it felf good,We were together, we were alright, we were safe, and for the first time...I felt we were a family....this is my family.


	15. A line that shouldn't be crossed

15.

I have not done this in a while. The last time I beat the crap out of somebody was in highschool when I was defending Betty from a jerk that stole a kiss from her. I remember Jughead holding him down while I Threw the punches,But this were not your typical highschool jocks. These were criminals, murderers, and to me they deserved nothing better but to rot in hell. After calming down Michael and Veronica, I insisted they both went up to my room and try and get some sleep, I still needed to take care of a few things. 

When he entered the tool shed with Andre and Vince he grabbed the old baseball bat that was resting on a corner, it was chilli outside, but he didn't bothered to put on a shirt, he felt still too hot and angry to be wearing one, his black slacks were dirty at the bottom from him walking barefooted outside. 

" who sent you?"

" fuck you!"

The cracking sound it made when the baseball bat connected with one of the guy's knee was not pleasant at all. But he didn't care, at this point if they were suffering, so be it. He wanted them to cry for mercy. 

" If you want to walk out of here alive, you better talk!"

" No!"

This time the bat hit harder on the guy's shoulder. A scream of pain echoed probably everywhere in Riverdale. The guy beside him closed his eyes in terror, probably praying he wasn't next. 

" Either talk or next is your head!".

And deep down he felt he wasn't kidding. He would feel absolutely no remorse if he had to beat his head like a piñata so he could at least get rid of the anger that was consuming him inside. 

" I...I..."

"You what?!"

" im...not telling you anything!"

" son of a..."

I lost it. I lost control of who I am. And to be honest the guy in front of me would have been dead by now of it wasn't for Jughead. His hand holding mine as the bat was about to fracture this guy's cranium. I was so closed to feeling relieved and satisfy. 

" drop it Archie"

" let go Jones"

" No! Drop it now...this isn't you"

He was right....before the incident this wasn't who I am, but now things have change, these bastards almost kill two important people in my live. And even though Michael's stay was temporarly I cannot erase his tears of fear from my memory, and these two needed to pay for that. Clemenza needed to pay for that. But becoming a murderer for somebody that wasn't worth it was not a good Idea, once you cross that line you can never come back from that dark place. It will follow you everywhere. So without wanting to, I dropped the bat. 

" cut their index fingers and send them to Clemenza inside a box. Then turn them over to the police."

" yes sir"

Jughead followed me inside the big house, the sun was starting to appear, it was probably a bit past six. As we reach my office, I immediately grabbed the bottle of Whiskey that was on the desk, I drank straight from it, no glass needed at this time. 

" well...that's a healthy breakfast"

" stop your freaking sarcastic remarks, sit your ass down and tell me what are we gonna do about this"

" I never expected them to attack so quickly"

" yeah...I know, me neither"

" well for starters, im gonna contact a contractor that can start fixing the upstairs bedroom. By the way, your mother is on her way here, she is being escorted by the serpents. Im gonna hire some more men, but for now I'll leave you a few serpents to watch the house. "

" Jug, if I had wasted one more second down here...I would have lost them...both of them"

" I know...but you didn't, and we are gonna take all the precautions we need to make sure they are all safe"

" Sir, sorry to interrup...there is a Hiram Lodge at the gate, he says you are expecting him"

" I am, let him in"

Silence took over while we waited for Hiram to walk in. Maybe between the three of us we could figure out what to do and how to deal with all this.

" Morning...Andrews, you look like crap"

" yeah well...we just had a hell of a morning, sit down...coffee?"

" no thanks...what happend?, I almost had to get naked because your gorillas wanted to make sure I wasn't carrying anything"

" there was an attempt this morning, they tried to kill me...but they got the wrong room, Veronica and Michael were sleeping and...well I got there on time"

" Damn it Andrews, you were supposed to protect my daughter!"

" And I did ok,  those bastards sneaked in while we were at the meeting"

" son of a..."

" im hiring more men. I want you to have a few over at your place just in case"

" and what are we gonna do about Clemenza?, I say we kill that son of a bitch"

" it's not that simple, he's gonna be more guarded and protected now that we are at war"

" for now, let's send somebody that can follow his every move, then we will decide how to get rid of him"

" were is my daughter?"

" she's sleeping"

" I want to see her"

" good, cause I know she wants to see you too"

" you know they are gonna try this again right?, they are gonna try to kill you again Andrews"

" I know...but not in my house, not here....I can guarantee you that"

" and what about outside of this compound?"

" Don't worry Hiram, Veronica is not going out any time soon, I'm not gonna let her"

" good, cause you know she can be stubborn"

" I wounder who she gets it from"

" so...when can I meet my grandson?"

" your grandson?"

" yes...what's he's name again?....Michael?"

" he's not your grandson Hiram"

" are you and my daughter his legal guardians?"

" yes but..."

" then he is my grandson....by the way, when are you giving him your last name?, having another last name makes him seem like a bastard...that doesn't look good on you or my daughter"

" Well in order for Archie to give him his last name, him and Veronica would have ti adopt him"

" ok...first of all, Jughead, be quiet...I don't want Veronica to hear you and get any Ideas, second Hiram, he is just here temporarily, hes going away soon..."

" I don't care, I want to meet him..."

" fine...but none of that granpa stuff around him or Veronica..."

" fine...but Im gonna spoil him, you understand that right?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. There was no way we almost got killed. It had to be all a bad dream. But as open my eyes and I see the ceiling fan rotating too fast I know that I am in Archie's room, because he is the only one that keeps that damn thing on all the time,and that means that the violent events from a couple of hours ago did happend, because I remember falling asleep in Michael's bed, not here. 

Michael.Poor Michael, his sleeping figure looked so small beside me on the king size bed. His head resting on Archies's pillow. The poor thing fell asleep crying his little heart out. If Archie wouldn't have come up when he did...who knows what would have happend. 

I feel dizzy as I make my way down stairs. My head is spinning, its hurting and its pounding. The dress I was wearing last night was already wrinkled, my makeup was a mess, my hair was now tide up on a messy bun. My steps were getting heavier as I approach Archie's office.

" Daddy!"

To a girl...to any girl, when you are scare, the first person that comes to mind is your father. He is your hero and usually gets rid of the monsters that hide in your closet. But these were no imaginary monsters. These were real criminals. 

" baby!, come here"

It has been a long time since I hugged him like this. Like my life depended on it, and it felt good to see him,even though I saw him last night, to have him in front of me was reassurance that everything was gonna be fine. At least for now. 

" How are you?"

" scare...but hopefully it will pass"

" Im glad you are allright princess"

" were is mom"

" she stayed home...with everything that is going on is not safe for her to be out...same goes to you"

" I...I have to go to work"

" nonsense, work from home"

" I don't know there still a lot to do at Lodge foundation"

" baby, all that can wait...your safety is first"

" I'll think about it"

My eyes looked beyond were my father stood, and I saw Archie with Jughead, sitting down as always. His hair all over the place...he looks so calm and collected, like nothing ever happend. He was shirtless and restless, and by the looks of the empty bottle of Whiskey, I could tell he hasn't had any breakfast. But who could eat with everything that happend anyways. 

" So...where's Michael, I want to meet him"

" his sleeping, he cried himself to sleep"

" Mr. Andrews, your Mother has arrived"

" finally"

His mother?. What was his mother doing here?. I can recall seen her the day of the wedding, but I was so mad that I didn't care to approach her because I didn't want to meet anybody related to him, however things change...and that woman did not deserve my little girl tantrums, regardless of who Archie is, that has nothing to do with her, besides...he has been polite enought to his in-laws, why couldn't I do the same. 

The first thing that comes to mind is , will she like me?, but then again was I really interested on her liking me?. 

" Mom!"

Never, have I ever seen Archie Andrews, my husband, hug anybody the way he is hugging his mother. His muscles were not tense anymore, his smile was genuine, for the first time I see him happy...and I like the view. 

But the hug was never return, she was standing still looking everywere.Like she didn't recognized the house, like she didn't recognized her own son, but he didn't seem to care, for him it was enought that she was there. 

" Veronica, this is my mom"

" It's nice to meet you..."

" Mary, her name is Mary..."

"It's nice to meet you Mary"

She didn't look at me, in fact she didn't do any motion to at least greet me, at first I though it was rude but when Andre came in carrying her bags with an elder woman dress as a nurse, my instinct told be that there was more to Mary Andrews than what I was looking at. Something was off...

" Fred!, where's Fred!"

" Mom...dad is no longer with us remember..."

" I...I..."

" Please take her to her room upstairs, Andre will lead the way"

" I didn't know your mom was going to move in"

" well...now you know"

" I wish you would have talk to me about about it"

" I don't need your permission to do the things I find are best for all of us, Im the man of the house, and stop questioning my decisions"

" Archie"

"Veronica!, you heard Archie, do not interfere mija!"

" Daddy!"

" No!, you need to understand that what we say it's what goes, mija and it's not because we think less of you or your mom...but because we have to protect you, sometimes the less you know the better"

Just in time and before I could voice my opinion running down the stairs little steps were heard, and In front of us we saw the figure of the four year old that was sleeping upstairs. His hair all over the place, but he didn't come to me like I expected, instead he ran to Archie and hung on to his leg. He needed to feel protected, Archie made him feel secure. 

" Finally!, here's my grandson!, come here mijo, give papa Hiram a hug!"


End file.
